In the Shadow of My Mind
by Spirit of the Dragon907
Summary: A young woman is thrown into Middle Earth, wounded by life and its evil. Follow Freya as she journeys throughout Middle Earth with the Fellowship,and captures the heart of the Mirkwood Prince. But the question still remains, why is she here?
1. Falling into Shadows

In The Shadow of My Mind

Right, OK, I know this is a tenth-walker story where the girl falls into Middle Earth but I really couldn't resist myself, I love the idea and wanted to share it with all you guys :P. Plus there's Legolas romance later on so you might as well give it a go and read it LOL! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice – although constructive criticism is most welcome as are any reviews! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I own none of the amazing plot or characters from the Lord of the Rings trilogy, they all belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Everything but my own original characters and plot belong to him.

Chapter One – Falling Into Shadows

Adrenaline. It pumped through my veins as quickly and as fluidly as my own blood. Panting as I climbed down closer to the edge of the wondrous and mystical Cliffs of Mohar, I revelled in the feeling of my heart pumping wildly, my breath coming and going, the sweat trickling down the side of my face. This was the life, the feeling of the fresh sea air blowing in my face, clearing my head, and my memories of life, reality...

I suppose that's why I loved such extremes and back-breaking trials so much. I hated reality, hated the boring and unsatisfying life I was doomed to live. But I knew that wasn't the only reason I did these sports, I wanted to forget, to have one moment without guilt weighing me down, suffocating me, I didn't want the pain of remembrance. It hurt too much. I wanted peace, I knew I didn't deserve any peace but I couldn't go on living my life without even an ounce of solace, the pain would have killed me, not that it doesn't already but these little escapes kept me going, kept my mind off things. It was too much that I had to go through my life dying inside, failing to forget a past that haunted my dreams and had me crying for sleep or even death to save me from it. But I learned long ago that life's a bitch, it's not fair. Life will take any opportunity to wound you, hurt you and I suppose I should be thankful for that knowledge because now I don't have to live in hope, waiting for my happy ending or whatever. Hope was a demon. Oh, it deceived and it made you believe that everything would work out in the end even if things look bad now but I knew the truth. Hope was like a Trojan horse, it looked beautiful and friendly, acting like it wanted to help us when really it was a demon, a virus that worked its way deep into your being and attacked from the inside, destroying all in its path and making your very existence crumble in mere seconds. Who knows, it may be longer for others, it may take hours or years for hope to destroy them, or maybe hope destroys them in minutes, all I know is that hope ravaged me, tore me to pieces, devoured me and spit me back up in one second. One second of realisation and I've been hollow, empty, cold. Afraid. I could still see his face.

_Oh Sam, I'm sorry. _

_No! No thinking of that now, you'll be thinking of it constantly as soon as our hike is done and then you'll be wishing you were back her, s_aid the cold voice of reason in my head.

Shaking my head, I silently agreed, there was still a lifetime of suffering to look forward to, why not take this moment of solace and escape and hold onto it with both hands. Just relax... but I knew, deep in my heart, I could never escape. I would never be free.

'Freya! Be careful down there would you? Don't go diving in, or you'll get in shit!' called my best friend Kayla. I looked over and gave her a wide false grin.

;What on Earth gave you the idea that I'd jump into the damn Atlantic Ocean?' I called back.

'Because, I know you better than you know yourself and you're completely crazy, you'd get curious to see what'd happen if you jumped in and then I'd have to go looking for you and ruin my new boots! Plus, I'm amazing and know everything.' Shouted Kayla with a flash of her perfect white teeth, 'Now if you'll excuse me and not decide to go free diving, I was having a very intriguing conversation with Robert about some, er, type of flower that only grows here in all the country! How exciting right?' she called louder than before so that our young and quite good-looking guide would hear.

I rolled my eyes at her feeble attempt to seem interested in any form of nature besides the male species. The truth was, Kayla was a flirt, she didn't mean to at the most part but she flirted with every guy she came in contact with, whether she liked them or not. It was just her, and I was her less attractive, less confident, weird best friend. Though honestly, I wouldn't change her for the world. Sure she might get every guy what with her flawless mocha skin and straight jet black hair and eyes so dark they looked fathomless, but I really didn't mind, I wasn't looking for love or a relationship of any sort since in today's world, relationships didn't so much go by love, but rather the sex. Kayla was an expert at that, unfortunately. She didn't want one guy, she had to have them all, once she saw someone she liked it was bu-bye to whatever poor unfortunate soul was in her clutches to begin with. Not that she was a bad girlfriend or anything, I'm sure the guy had a great time with her, but she wasn't very gentle with the whole "break-up" thing. It was a more of a "Yeah, see ya," sort of thing.

But she was also incredibly funny and was as smart as anyone could hope to achieve. Best of both worlds I suppose. I, on the other hand, was not quite so lucky, I guess my long tawny brown hair and tall, curvy body could be considered "pretty" or "above average" but I was rarely complimented nor did I have guys drooling after my ass or chest. Kayla said I had an ass to die for but usually I would slap her or go so red I would feel the heat intensely! I knew why guys were wary of me though, I had a very, stern, personality. Well that wasn't actually true, I didn't know how to act more so, but when I was with Kayla I apparently was hilarious and knew how to have a good time for the most part. But with others, it was a "no crap" attitude and I knew they respected me but that was all I needed. Complicated to say the least.

Kayla had gone back to Robert and was constantly touching his arm flirtatiously or something like that so I turned myself back to the ocean. It was breath-taking to say the least, so vat and wild. The stormy colour of the Irish waters was the colour of my eyes, a mixture of dark, misty blue and grey that tended to put people on edge. Not that I ever did it on purpose, well not often, but Kayla often said that when I looked people in the eye, it was as if I was looking inside the person and it was quite unnerving. For that reason I hardly ever made eye-contact. It became habit.

As I sat there on a large boulder the sun was beginning to set and as the golden sphere sank behind the horizon, I was strangely reminded of the Grey Havens, from Lord of the Rings, when Frodo and Gandalf sailed off to Valinor in the beautiful Viking style ships. That part of the book and movie always upset me, I knew it was for the best but I grew sad all the same. My mind on the Lord of the Rings now, I thought of how different my life was to those in the story that I so loved and cherished, there were always adventures and opportunities in Middle Earth, something I longed to have but was too foolish to hope for, or was it wise? Not to hope for it, considering I knew what hope really was. Yes, I concluded, you're wise not to hope, just take one miserable day at a time.

'Freya! C'mon! We're going! Robert says that it's getting late and the clouds aren't looking too friendly all of a sudden!' Kayla yelled at me, dragging me from my thoughts once again.

Sighing at the thought of leaving this haven, I arose and began making my may back up to the main track where Kayla and Robert were packing up. There was a worried look on Robert's face that I didn't like, were the clouds really worrying him that much? But now that I that I look at it, the sky was suddenly filled with low, dark stratus clouds that held more rain than I feared they could hold. There was a role of thunder and the clouds finally broke after waiting patiently all this time. The cold ocean rain came down with a vengeance, mercilessly, impairing my vision as I tried to see the rocks in front of me to grab hold and pull myself up to the others.

I was going quite well until I felt my foot slip under a wet rock, sliding down, I suddenly felt nothing below me and all I could feel was the sharp boulder that I was hanging onto for dear life. I heard someone scream from above and saw Kayla with her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in horror as I slipped further down the edge of the cliff and closer to my doom.

I could see a hazy figure trying to make its way down to me but it was obviously having trouble getting down, making its actions slower than I'd like. Panic flooded me as I fully realised what was happening and the situation I was in.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God! What am I gonna do! I'm dangling from a fucking cliff in the middle of a thunder storm! Is this my punishment? Is this finally it? Oh God, is this how Sam felt before he – _

There was a blinding flash of lightning and I shrieked in terror, _lightning, headlights, pain, SAM! _I shrieked again as another bolt hit the cliff. Trying to pull myself up, I looked for anything that could aid me, anything at all but I was slipping further down and there became less and less things to grab onto. Flinging one of my arms out I grappled for anything at all and my legs kicked furiously at the cliff trying to heave myself up but to no avail.

Suddenly, I felt a terrible tremble, the rock at the edge of the cliff that I was hanging onto groaned under my weight. It creaked, unused to the weight that had never befallen it before, groaning again, I felt a crack and desperately tried to get back up, gasping and screaming for someone to help me but I couldn't see anything now, the rain had brought a cruel fog with it from the ocean and my arms were getting tired and were burning with pain as the rock cut into my them, as was my chest, neck and legs, the jagged rocks ruthlessly cutting through my clothes and in turn my flesh.

'HELP!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, but just as I did there was another flash of lightning, this time striking right in front of me. A scream got caught in my throat as the feeble boulder holding me up let out a deafening crack before I felt myself and the rock sliding, sliding fast and as I looked behind me, I saw nothing but the great waves of the Atlantic Ocean and the jagged rocks below, made sharp after years of being worn down by the cruel ocean waves. Throwing my arms out again I tried to grab onto something but there was nothing, nothing there, not even the ground. I felt my stomach lurch and I turned to see the rocks coming closer to meet me, closer and closer they came. They suspense was agony, waiting for the inevitable, for the pain.

_I wonder if it'll be as bad as last time... nonsense, nothing could compare to that pain, except perhaps the fires of Hell. That's where you're headed my friend, that's what you deserve..._

A shaky sob escaped my lips as I thought back to that horrible night, waking up to see that he hadn't,

_You're right,_ I thought, _I'm on my way to Hell, a one-way trip. Not that I don't deserve it... _

I shut my eyes tightly, _it's no more than you deserve, _the familiar voice whispered in my head, _it should have been you..._


	2. A Strange Companion

In the Shadow of My Mind

Darkness. Pain. Horrible taste in my mouth. They were the only things going through my mind as I tried to open my eyes and failed miserably. I tried to move but found my body to be a lot heavier than I had anticipated. I groaned at the pain moving caused my body, which was stiff and sore. I didn't want to see the damage done to it, afraid of what I would see.

_What happened? _I thought wearily as I tried to recall the events of the previous day. Suddenly, my memories came swarming back to me, the hike, the storm, the fall. _How am I alive? _I thought, _no one could've survived that fall, and even if the rocks didn't do the job then the tide would certainly have dragged an unconscious victim out to their watery grave. Wouldn't it? Or am I dead? Shit, I am aren't I? The demons with the black eyes and horns and the instruments of torture and the fire, they're probably waiting for me to wake up so I'd have some hope of being alive. Nasty sons of bitches _I hissed to myself, _well screw you Satan! I don't believe in hope so HA! Where's the fun in torturing me now? _

At that point I thought that for the good of my own sanity and life, or afterlife, that talking to myself and making fun of the devil probably wasn't the best way to go about this "hell" thing...

Thinking that it was probably in my best interest to see where I was exactly, I slowly and painfully opened my eyes. _How can it hurt to open your eyes? _I grumbled to myself. _It's Hell, idiot, everything is supposed to hurt._

My vision was blurred for some time, during which I concentrated on how my body was shaped up. If I were to say it lightly, my entire body hurt like Hell, how ironic, but when I focused, I could tell that it was my right leg, back and neck that were the things really killing me. It was like a red hot burning sensation all the way down through my spine and I was afraid of what that might mean.

_Look at it this way Freya, when the demons see that you're awake, your back isn't the only thing that's going to worry you! Most likely they'll just carve you up and when there's nothing left, bring you back and start again. And again. And again._

_Oh would you just shut up! I don't need my own mind to tell me what I already know! _

When my vision finally cleared after what felt like forever, I noticed that I wasn't facing the fires of Hell, I wasn't in an underground cave with lava and fire shooting from the ground, there wasn't a red man with hooves, horns and a fork tail... _ok you have GOT to stop watching the Simpsons Halloween, _I chided myself. Instead of Hell, I was lying on m side facing the sea, although this ocean was much calmer than the one I remembered from yesterday. I couldn't help noticing how beautiful it looked. The water glittered like crystals and the waves were such a blue I had never seen before, it seemed to shift between teal and cobalt, and with the suns refection crystallising the surface, it looked like stars in the day-time. So unusual, yet so lovely.

_Is this what Hell is? Or is this perhaps the waiting room or something, giving the damned yet another false sense of hope that they might be in Heaven before being dragged down to the Underworld? _

The horrible taste that dried my mouth out as well as my throat and was absolutely disgusting was sand, but I didn't have the energy to try getting it out. Figuring that this was Hells waiting room, I decided to look around the nicer scenery before it was ripped from me completely and I was doomed to suffer an eternity of pain. But wasn't that what I was doing when I was alive? Suffering? Would Hell be any different?

_Probably not, _I concluded, _I've been in Hell for the last seven years... _

Unfortunately, trying to crane my neck to see any more of my surroundings seemed to be a tougher feat than I originally thought, and I thought that it'd be pretty hard in the first place! Curse my body for its incompetence! I hated not being able to move, afraid of being helpless, under the mercy of some stranger that may come by... like last time. That accursed stranger had put me through those long years of hell and pain, before which I didn't know of such pain, I was peaceful. He was a demon. They all were, all those people who disturbed my peace were demons. I hated them.

The anger that coursed through me gave me renewed strength to turn my neck slightly upwards to the sky. There wasn't a cloud, not even a wisp, just the intense, never-ending mass of blue that covered the sky in all its glory. I could just make out the side of the cliff that I had fallen off...

_Wait, it's still there? Wh-why? I'm in Hell, remember, not at the scene where I fell... _

_Then why are the cliffs and the sea still there? _Said the voice of logic to me.

Painfully craning my neck further, I saw that there were indeed rocks along the shore, but they were smooth and rounded, not jagged and sharp like the ones I remembered but then again, I was terrified and shocked and all, maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, that the rocks were sharp, I had assumed the worst so my mind showed me the worse.

_It wouldn't be the first time that my mind deceived me like that. Damn it! I don't know what to believe! Am I here? Am I not? Am I dead? Is this all jus a hallucination? Or worse, am I still bloody alive! Ugh! _

_Face it Freya, your life sucks... _

Groaning at the new pain that had found its way to my head, I tried to move my body in any given way, I wasn't exactly in a very comfortable position, my right arm and leg were numb and I could feel the familiar sense of pins and needles surface on them. Turning back to the sea, I tried to roll myself so that I lay on my back. Cursing under my breath, I swung with all my might to the left, hissing at the pain that went shooting up my back and shoulders but I didn't give up. Looking at it in a very mean but logical way, if I stopped, I'd be back lying on my side until I wanted to try again in which case I'd have to try turning over again and the pain would come back.

_Might as well get it over with now, _I thought bitterly.

Taking a breath, I heaved and pushed myself over to my back, feeling myself swing over, I gave myself a mental pat on the back considering I didn't have the strength to even lift my arm, and then there was the thing with patting my back probably killing me!

_Take that! Now, here comes more pain... _I thought to myself as swung over.

At the sudden contact of my back to the sand I let out a pained gasp, it hurt, to say the least, and took a while for the pain to subside to an uncomfortable, sore numbness. Exhausted by my victory, I felt my eyes close involuntarily, the lids suddenly as heavy as my beaten body.

_Wait, no I can't fall asleep, the tide might be coming in soon, and I'll be swept out for sure! _

But despite my better judgement, I felt my body switch off the circuits and darkness crept upon my consciousness. I fought my hardest but it was futile. In a matter of seconds, darkness consumed me.

_**Two days later...**_

Warm wet goo covered my face as I was roused from my first peaceful slumber in a long time. Groaning, I felt another spell of the soft, warm material that was leaving the trail of goo on my face accompanied by a small whimper. Awake now, but with my eyes still closed, I realised that there was something there, a presence beside me. Knowing I couldn't escape it if it was a beast looking for a quick meal even if I tried, I hesitantly opened my eyes to face, was it my first doom or my second? I still hadn't decided, to a large snout with a wet tongue lolling out of its mouth. I could see a large set of sharp teeth and knew it was the end. Looking up to face whatever the hell it was, I saw two big amber eyes and large pointed ears.

Despite my bravery and love of animals, I shrieked in shock, my sore throat forgotten with the realisation that I was face to face with one of the most dangerous and skilled hunting animals in the world! A wolf! A huge wolf! Bigger than I had ever seen, It's snout alone was the width of my head!

At the sudden shriek, the wolf did the most unexpected thing, it yelped, going on its hind legs and falling on its ass. Even though I fully realised the danger of my situation, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the wolf sitting there in as much shock as I was. It now looked at me with wary eyes, trying to calculate my next move.

'So what?' I croaked, 'you here to finish me off? Well it's about fucking time you got here!'

The wolf tilted its shaggy, black head in confusion of my words. Or was it recognition?

'Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Well sorry to break it to you champ, but I ain't begging for death, not again, so you can just go on and eat me or you can go away.' I threw at the wolf.

The wolf raised its head and got up, _Oh nice one Freya; piss the thing off, now you'll get out of here! _

The wolf cautiously made its way back over to my useless form and bent its head to my face. It started sniffing me. _Well that's rude. _The wolf continued to sniff for a few seconds before it blew in my face, _Oh jeez, what's it doing now? _I thought. Suddenly, the wolf nudged my face gently looking expectantly in my eyes.

'What on Earth are you doing?' I demanded, though I figured I had lost my mind, talking to wolves.

_Up... _I heard the voice in my head as clear as I could hear someone talking.

_Up... _the voice repeated, _up... up... up... up... up... _the wolfs head seemed to be moving up in sync to the words in my head.

'You? You're the one talking in my head? Ha-Ha, Ok, right, it's official! I have lost my mind! I'm not just hearing voices, they're wolf voices! Oh, isn't this just...peachy!' I called. A rush of insults went through my head, stupid wolf, fleabag, mutt. I would have loved to call it all them but something in me just didn't have the heart despite how pissed I was at it.

The voice stopped. Well, so I thought.

_No...up...? _The wolf tilted its head.

I sighed, might as well just go along with it, doesn't matter, I'm already a goner, 'No, I can't get up, because in case it escaped your notice, I'm a bit worse for wear as it is, note the cuts and bruises.'

To my amazement, the wolf's eyes seemed to scan my body before landing on my face again. It sat down and I could have sworn the look on its face was that of contemplation. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention to the sky, giving the wolf some time to "think".

I noticed that there wasn't as much pain in my body as before, but I wouldn't say that it was gone, there was still a good amount of pain but it seemed to have eased a bit in my back. My mouth was still extremely dry and I smacked my lips together, trying to bring some moisture to the desert that become of my mouth. Sighing at the hopelessness of the task, I noticed that it was around dusk and the stars were beginning to come out.

_Is it just me or are the stars brighter? And closer? What is going on?_

A gruff dragged me from my thoughts and I looked over at the wolf. It came closer to me and laid its body next to mine. It leaned into me, all the while staring at me with that expectant look on its face, I was starting to hate that look. Every time it gave it to me, it expected me to do something I couldn't. I leaned into me again.

'What? What do you want me to do now?' I sighed tiredly at the wolf.

_Hold... on... _the voice in my head said. I made a note that the voice in my head was male, so I had better stop calling him "it".

He looked at me again, before reaching over my body with its large head and gently grasping my arm in his mouth before pulling in over its monstrous back.

_Hold...on... _he said with a bit more force.

Freya suddenly understood what he was planning on doing, 'Oh no, no, no, no! There is no way that you are carrying me anywhere! You'll probably just bring me to your fancy, mind-talking pack and eat me there!' I shouted at him.

He looked kind of hurt at that and I immediately felt bad for some reason, 'Ok, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood and you're little tricks are a bit chaotic.' I spoke softly to him this time.

He barked, and with his mouth open and tongue lolling, it looked as if he were smiling.

'Oh fine then. I'm going to regret this but what the heck,' I sighed. I knew I was either mad or delusional so I just went along with it. 'I'm a dead woman either way.'

_Not...dead..._

With the arm that was already on his fur, I gripped it tightly and slowly tried to move my lower body. Inching my leg further and further over his large frame, I felt the warmth seeping from his body as I was finally able to pull myself over, although he did help by leaning further into me, giving me a better grip on the soft yet strong fur that covered his body.

'You're one fluffy, pup aren't you?' I laughed at him.

_No pup... no pup... big wolf...very big wolf... _

'Ha-Ha, you got that right, champ, you're a big fella alright!'

When I was sure I was secure on his back, I gave him a little pat on the shoulder to let him know. My body still ached but his warmth made me less stiff. Carefully he rose from his lying position to his full height on four legs, which was a good bit off the ground, I noticed from his back. He began walking slowly along the coast towards who knows where but I didn't mind, he obviously had something planned.

'So, since you can talk and all, what's your name?' I felt strange trying to make conversation with a wolf but no matter.

_No name. Just a wolf. _He replied in my head, sadly.

'You don't have a name? But if you can talk, then –'

_No talk. Talk when you come. _

Uncertain of what to make of that last statement I went on with my last question, 'So, no name? Damn. Well why don't we give you one?'

I could feel his tail wagging as he barked happily.

_Name. Yes please. Name for the wolf! _

Laughing at his excitement, I considered him and his personality, well what you could make out of a wolf's personality.

'Hmm, what about Buzz?' I asked

He snorted in disgust at that and looked back at her.

'Ok! Ok! What about Jake?'

He growled.

'Ok fine! Right, jeez touchy much. Fiery aren't you? Wait, I know. How does Chaos sound? I mean you have some attitude and all.' I stated matter-of-factly.

_Chaos...Chaos...My name... Chaos. Yes. Yes, Chaos._

Chaos barked joyfully at his new name and took on a quicker.

_You...name? _Chaos asked in my head.

'My name is Freya, Chaos. Nice to meet you, I think.'

_Lady Freya? Chaos look after you. Freya Chaos' friend._

Freya smiled softly at that, 'Yeah, Chaos Freya's friend too.' I said as I closed my eyes.

_Freya? Chaos not stupid? Not mutt?_

'What?' Freya asked, confused. Then she remembered all those little insults that came to mind when she was pissed at him, 'You can read my mind! What the fuck?'

_You...read...Chaos'...mind...too_

'Really? Oh. Well, keep out! Privacy!' I chastised Chaos.

_Yes Freya..._

I rolled my eyes at his obedience, 'No, you're not stupid Chaos. You're not a mutt. So where are we off to?'

_The Grey Haven, Lady Freya..._


	3. The Lady of the Moon

Hey guys! First of all I would like to thank you for your lovely reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Well this is the third chapter of the fic (as I'm sure you've realised! :P) and the story starts to unfold a bit more. I'm not sure how well the Elvish in this is but if there are any mistakes or tips on it, please tell! I'm sorry for the slow run at the beginning but I don't want to rush the story. As usual, I love to get reviews and to hear from you!

* * *

'The Grey Haven? What are you on about? The Grey Haven is a fictional place in the Lord of the Rings.' I stated as Chaos picked up his pace along the bright golden coast, concluding that it was probably the bright sunlight messing with his head. Either that or he hadn't a clue where he was going and was taking snippets of my memory of the Lord of the Rings and just giving me an answer. _The Lord of the Rings...? Fictional? Grey Haven real... we go see Elves... _Chaos stated matter-of-factly.

'Right, Elves, what are you on Chaos? Look, let's get one thing clear, the Grey Haven is not real, the Grey Haven is a fictional place in an equally fictional world called Middle Earth in a novel called 'The Lord of the Rings' which is FICTION. Now, honestly, I have no idea I'm dreaming of the Lord of the Rings when I would normally be dreaming of other things... well they were more like nightmares, but to be dreaming of this while in a coma? I don't know what to make of it...'

_Coma? That a cut? You have a bad cut. How you dream when you awake? Freya have nightmare? Chaos nightmare? You no like Chaos? _Chaos questions were flooding her mind in an endless flow and she could feel the pain and desperation in his voice.

'Relax Chaos! Relax!' I shouted, getting a headache from the noise in my head. I put my hands to my temple and rubbed them, trying to relieve the throbbing.

Chaos was silent now, his body stiff as he walked. _Great, piss him off again, _I thought.

'Ok, start that again. One question at a time please and at a lower volume, if it isn't too much to ask.' I added gently.

_Coma a cut? _He asked curiously.

'No, a coma isn't a cut, it's much worse. To put it simply, it's when you're asleep and well you can't wake up. You're not exactly dead but, you're as good as. Something would have to be very bad to be in a coma... I think I'm in one. I fell off that cliff or a cliff anyway, and well, I think I was hurt pretty bad when I fell and now I'm in the hospital in a coma and I'm dreaming of all this.' I concluded with a sad sigh.

_But... how you dream when you awake? You awake, you talk and move... a bit. _

'But that's the thing, you think you're real and you think I'm awake but really this is my subconscious and I'm asleep so you're not real, sorry champ.' I explained.

_But... you hurt, your cuts hurt. How can the pain be dream? Chaos dreams, but he does not feel anything._

Freya hadn't thought of that. Chaos was right, there shouldn't be any pain or she shouldn't be able to feel any.

_But the nightmares, the nightmares you have of The Night, you feel the pain as if it were real, _said a quiet voice in her head.

Yeah but that was a memory, not a dream, I had felt that pain before so the memory was still there, in my head.

But no, this couldn't be real, she couldn't be in Middle Earth, it just wasn't logical.

_But when have you ever been logical Freya? You've always been the supernatural, fantasy lover. You always wanted to believe that there was something out there, something more than what you had, what you knew, _the voice stated in my head.

Yeah, but I didn't actually believe there was something out there, that was all just a fantasy, a story in my mind, I contradicted, though feeling less and less sure of myself as I went on.

_But was it? You can deny what you want, but you can't lie to me, I'm you and if you think that you can lie to yourself, well then that's just pathetic. You saw something, you saw something that night, and you blame yourself for what happened but what if it was really there? Not just something you saw in your state of "shock", _the voice countered.

It can't be real, it just can't. There's no evidence... yes, but how many people have you heard of you survived a cliff fall? There is no way I can be in a coma then. I should be dead.

The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks; panic engulfed her as she stared around, eyes wide in fear and shock. It can't be, but the voice of logic was fading, becoming less and less forceful, becoming weak.

_Lady Freya? _Chaos' voice rang through my head and I let out a small scream, I'm lying on a wolf, oh my God, I'm TALKING to a wolf! Looking down in fear I saw that Chaos had stopped moving and was looking back at me with worried eyes.

_Lady Freya...? Did you hear Chaos? _

'I'm here. I'm really here. Oh God, this can't be happening, what am I going to do? Where am I going to go, I'm in Middle Earth! Chaos! Chaos, turn around, go back to where you found me, there has to be some way back home, there has to be! I can't be stuck here!'

My injuries forgotten, I struggled to get off the wolf. Of course, my struggles were to no avail as Chaos seemed to manoeuvre his shoulder so that I couldn't get off,

_Lady Freya, you are hurt. Stay on Chaos. Chaos look after Freya. _

'No, no way, I'm going home! God, everyone will be worried sick! Kayla will be bungee-jumping off the side of the cliff to find me! I can't let her get hurt! Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!'

_FREYA! _Chaos barked, and growled, _you relax! You go with Chaos. You cannot go home. No way._

Breathless after my outburst, I could only look at the hopelessness of my situation. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I was speechless. Seeming to take that as a sign of yielding, Chaos continued on.

After what felt like hours of moving forward, with Chaos trotting along, I was still too shocked for words, lost in my thoughts, when the black wolf suddenly turned.

It dragged me out of my thoughts to find that we were finally turning after so long of going forward. I could see tall buildings of stone built into the mountain in the distance, and I could see a smaller building at the water's edge, in which were docked many Viking styled boats but we was still too far away to make out more detail.

After another hour or two, I couldn't tell, we arrived at the harbour. It was truly beautiful, while the patio and garden in front of the beautiful little archway that I had mistaken for a building, they were nothing compared to the raw beauty of the boats that lay docked in the water. They were indeed Viking style but nothing like I had ever seen in a history textbook or painting of the ships could compare to this. The stern was carved in the shape of a swans head and neck, and the rest of the boat seemed to follow in the shape of a swan's body, the sides looked like the majestic curled wings of the swan. Its head bent gracefully, it looked as if the swan were praying, for a safe trip perhaps? So these were the ships the Elves used to sail to the Undying Lands... I couldn't stop myself gapping at their splendour.

Suddenly I felt like I wanted to get down off of Chaos' back, I wanted to walk over to the enchanting ship myself and feel the woodwork, I wonder if it will feel like feathers, I thought. Perhaps, if I knew the Elves as well as she thought after reading the books and watching the films, but I found that after reading Tolkien's perfect description and watching Peter Jackson's visual masterpiece, neither were compared to the real thing, the real thing was so much more, that words or cameras couldn't catch, the feeling of peace that emanated from the ship itself was so beautiful, so otherworldly that it made me want to cry, I never wanted to look away, never wanted to stray from this aura of peace that the ship gave me, the hope that had so long frightened me, made me want to believe that it wasn't all bad in the world, that there was still some good out there.

'Let me down Chaos,' I whispered.

_Freya? _He asked, confused.

'Let me down, please.' She didn't want to be this far away from the boats, she had to get closer.

_Ok... _he said cautiously.

Lying down, I painfully dragged my sore body off Chaos and stood up. I could feel the pain in my body but I didn't care, I just wanted to see the boats more.

Suddenly, a painfully sharp object poked into my back. Normally it wouldn't have hurt but with the state of my back the poke sent a fire coursing throughout my body. I inhaled sharply, mostly at the pain and partially at the thought that there was someone behind me, someone who was poking something fucking sharp into my back.

'Man carel le?' demanded a stern but musical male voice from behind me.

I had no idea what the guy had just said but he was pissing me off with his arrow most likely, stabbing me in the back.

'Hey, watch where you point that thing!' I complained as I turned around to give the man an annoyed glare. But when I turned I found myself to be looking at the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had a perfectly sculpted face with high cheekbones and intense blue eyes. Long, dark brown hair fell down his back with intricate braids in them, revealing slightly pointed ears. He was tall and pointing the arrow in my face with a stoic expression resting on his handsome face. And he was an Elf, I realised.

'I said watch where you point that thing! I really am not in the mood to be shot at the moment!' I yelled at him, handsomeness forgotten as was the fact that he was an Elf and were replaced by myself being extremely pissed that he continued to point that thing in my face.

'Man carel le?' he repeated, this time even more heated, he was obviously getting pissed at me too.

'In English please? I can't understand a bloody word you're saying!' It was at that point that I noticed a company of equally dangerous and equally beautiful dark-haired Elves, all with bows at the ready, pointing directly at her. There was also a circle of them around Chaos, pointing dangerously close to his heart.

'Tangado a chadad' called the Elf in front of me, his eyes never straying from mine.

'Dartho Faun!' called another, female voice from amidst the crowd of stoic males. I looked to see who had called out the order, as it had sounded, and was greeted by a beautiful she-Elf. She was quite different to the ones I had read about in the novels, of course she was beyond beautiful, with her raven black hair cascading down her back to her waist and the amazing silver dress that seemed like liquid, the way it fell on her body, and did wonders for her figure. What shocked me was her face, not that she wasn't gorgeous but there was a deep scar running down the side of her face, from the edge of her right eye to below the neck of her dress. It came as a surprise to see an Elf, resilient and elegant as they were, to have such a scar, such a visible flaw.

'Pendich Edhellen? Heniach nin?' she asked gently.

I shook my head in confusion, 'I have no idea what you're saying to me so if you understand me would you please speak in the language I'm using?' I spoke politely; I didn't want to offend this she-Elf who had so obviously just saved me from getting a very in-depth acupuncture session.

'You speak the Commontongue neth min? How very strange.' She said in a relaxed, musical voice that sounded like a thousand sweet bells.

'Em, I speak English? If that's any consolation.' I said warily, and then I saw that the arrows were still pointed at Chaos. Feeling a sudden rush of protectiveness I asked, 'Would you tell your guards to let Chaos go? He hasn't done anything wrong!'

The Elf looked slightly shocked that I had addressed her that way but it soon passed off her face. Smiling, but with cautious eyes, she said something in Elvish which I, once again, couldn't understand, but the guards did lower their weapons. As soon as they did, Chaos bounded over to me and placed himself in front of me and the Elves. His ears back, a deep growl came from his throat as he looked at the Elves with a cold menacing look.

The surprise was back on the she-Elves face as she watched as Chaos put himself in harm's way and was seemingly trying to protect me. Of course, he was doing a very good job, the guards looked slightly frightened but then who wouldn't? When a five and a half foot black wolf was preparing to attack you, I'd gladly run the other way.

But the she-Elf simply looked at me with an excited glitter in her eye, 'How interesting...' she whispered, 'that a Katagan wolf will try to protect a mere mortal. Very strange indeed...'

I frowned. What could I say?

'Chaos, down, it's Ok, I don't think they'll hurt us.' I whispered to him while stroking his head, trying to calm him down.

Gradually, Chaos became less tense and he backed up to my side. The growling did not cease though.

The she-Elf's eyes never left me, I could feel the heat of her gaze on me as I calmed Chaos down and it was making me jittery.

'My name is Elisadria, Lady of the Moon.' She said to me, 'And what might one call a whisperer to the Katagan?' she inquired.

'A whisperer?' What?' I asked, puzzled.

'You can communicate with the Katagan, I have only read about such beings in books and fairytales. Tell me child, where are you from? I know you are not from this world. Though your clothes may be a physical give-away, the aura that surrounds you, it is that of someone who has shifted through dimensions... but how is that possible?' She seemed to get lost in her own thoughts before returning to the conversation, 'Tell me child, your name?'

'Em, my name is Freya, em I'm no lady though so you can just call me Freya.'

'Freya... hmm. An unusual name.' She was still looking at me with that intense gaze and I began to shift around uncomfortably.

'I sense something different about you Freya of the other realm. A difficult journey lies ahead, darkness shades your future. Decisions. Nightmares. Nightmares from your past?' she pondered.

I was on high alert now. What did this Elf know of my past?

'What are you talking about?' I said, not so politely.

She just ignored me and took something from within her robe, a blue curved sheath, 'This is Forod and Harad. North and South. The Twin Tiger Blades. They were my companions for many years during the Dark Times. These swords are unique Freya, they carry the power of fire and ice. North and South. They can only be used by the one who wields them. To their bearer, they are weightless, but to an enemy, they weigh tonnes.' Looking fondly at the sheath in her hands, she passed them to me.

I looked at them and then to the beautiful Elf maiden in front of me, 'Try them, Freya.' She whispered.

Frowning, but too curious to resist, I gripped the handle of the sword and drew the curved blades out. The handle separated until I held two identical swords in both my hands. Both were light as a feather and where as thin as paper. The metal glowed with an otherworldly presence and the hilt felt warm and fitted in my hand. Suddenly, I didn't want to part with the swords. The way they gleamed in the sunlight was mesmerising. Sighing, I sheathed them again and handed them back to Elisadria who looked at them gently and then at me again,

'No Freya, I want you to have them. I feel they will aid you in the journey ahead. The swords have chosen you, just like Chaos...' she smiled.

Speechless, I looked at the sheathed swords in my hand, 'I couldn't, this is too much, I -'

Elisadria held up her regal hand, 'Where I am going, I have no need for weapons. I am just glad that, they are in good hands now.'

I knew what she was speaking of, 'You're sailing to the Undying Lands? Now?'

Smiling sadly she answered, 'Yes child, I fear, five thousand years have been enough for me on this Middle Earth.'

I looked down sadly.

I felt her hands resting on my shoulders, 'Do not despair little one, you will find your way.' She gently kissed my forehead before walking towards the boats with the rest of her followers.

As she boarded the boat I couldn't help but feel alone. Looking at the regal swan as it departed, I heard Elisadria's voice echo in my head,

_Do not be afraid child; do not be afraid to open your heart. Take the East-West road. There, you will find your fate..._

Taking head of the words I smiled and waved despite the pain it caused my arm. Funnily enough, while in her presence, the pain was forgotten. After I had lost sight of the boat I turned to Chaos who was staring around bored out of his tree.

_You done now? Chaos bored..._

Laughing, I limped over to him and patted his shoulder, 'Yeah, c'mon champ. It looks like we're taking the East-West road.'

_You need ride? You still hurt._

'Thought you'd never ask,' I said relieved that Chaos wasn't completely oblivious, 'by the way, thanks for protecting me back there.'

_Chaos said he look after you so Chaos will. _He stated as he helped me up on his back along with Forod and Harad.

'So, do you have any idea which road is the East-West one?' I asked jokingly.

_Chaos thinks that it road on East West... Chaos not one hundred percent sure. _He joked.

'Was that sarcasm I heard? Well, well, well, looks who's getting all high and mighty with his new words and grammar. I heard a rumbling from under me, Chaos seemed to be laughing, well, in his own sort of way!

'Well, lead the way Chaos, because I have no clue where we're going.' I said light-heartedly, though deep down, the sadness of never returning home began to resurface.

Chaos didn't notice.

_Yes, yes. Chaos take you to your fate like pretty Elf woman say._

'Ha-ha, you better believe it, but if you get lost, I'll have to make a coat out of you, don't want to be late for destiny and all!'

_You can try make Chaos coat, but you not catch him!_

'Wanna bet champ?' I countered although the events of the day began to catch up with me and I became tired. Tired and sore. Damn will this pain ever go away? I thought.

* * *

ELVISH TRANSLATION

'Man carel le?' - What are you doing?

'Tangado a chadad'- Prepare to fire

'Dartho Faun!' - Hold Faun!

'Pendich Edhellen?' – Do you speak Elvish?

' Heniach nin?' - Do you understand me?

'neth min' - young one

So there you have it! Chapter 3 down and out! The pace is starting to pick up as you can see so I hope you keep reading and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


	4. Accident Prone

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up *avoids various objects being hurled her way* but school has been an absolute nightmare the last few weeks and I was bedridden with those godforsaken migraines all week so please forgive me! I hope you like this chapter and please, please, please review! It'll make me feel a whole lot better!**

* * *

I cracked my eyes open to the filtered sunlight that was struggling to get through the dense trees. Elisadria had said to take the East West Road but Chaos didn't like travelling in the open like that so we had agreed to go through the forest but to have the road still in sight so we could follow it.

'How long was I out?' I asked groggily, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

_A few hours, not long enough, go back to sleep. _Chaos replied. After only a few days Chaos's speech had improved three-fold and he was still improving. Soon it'll be as if he'd been learning it for ages. Now where the idea that a wolf would be learning English in the first place was beyond me but I was talking to said wolf so who was I to judge?

I sat up and groaned at the pain in my back, and just about everywhere else, I felt a warm sensation run down my back as the deep cut on my shoulder opened again and the blood flowed. I was used to the pain by this point; it felt more like an uncomfortable numbness now. Figures.

Despite having slept for what was probably the entire morning and part of the afternoon, I still felt exhausted, _damn, it's these stupid injuries. They're draining me like a fucking blood-bank, or a vampire... same difference. _I smirked at the thought, that was all I needed, a vampire jumping out at me and draining what little strength I had left but knowing me and my luck that'd probably happen and it probably wouldn't be an incredibly hot vampire like that Robert Pattinson guy from Twilight, nope I'd get one of those Dracula ones with the fangs and the whole 'I vant to suck your blood..' attitude. No thank-you.

We went on in silence for an hour or so, I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought back to everything that had happened over the last few days. _Kayla's never going to believe this...heck I'm already here and I don't believe it!_ Sadness crept upon me at the thought of Kayla, I was never going to see her again, my best friend in the whole world, who had stuck by me through everything and was probably the only person who could make me laugh with her brutal honesty and wacky sense of humour. I'd never thought of losing her before, never thought I could. She was just one of those people you never think would go anywhere,

_Yeah, you thought that about Sam too and look what happened? _The callous voice in my head chided. I flinched at the truth it those words. All the wasted years that I should have been out, living it up like every other twenty three year old girl in the world with Kayla but no, I had to go sulking in the dark corners of the earth. _Next time, _was my answer to every social event or party, _next time, _but there won't be another next time now.

_I guess you never know what you have until you lose it eh Chaos? _I said to Chaos, _I know you heard everything I was thinking._

_I'm sorry but your thoughts can be quite loud when they want to be and I can only block out so much. _There was silence. _But if it helps, I'm here, and you have me so you don't have to be alone anymore._

I smiled gently, 'Yeah, that'd be nice champ, you, me and whatever the hell is at the end of this never-ending road.'

I felt Chaos's body vibrate under me as he laughed, in that wolfish kind of way, like he was breathing really sharply and quick but I learned a while back that he wasn't having a heart attack because of my weight but laughing at the concept. I'm still a bit fuzzy on that whole issue.

Suddenly I felt a prickling at the back of my neck, it had been growing while we were talking but I hadn't realised, but I soon became conscious of the fact that someone or something was watching us. It was that sixth sense that humans had. I could feel cold eyes striking me from all angles and I carefully and nonchalantly as I could, gazed around, hoping to get a glimpse of whatever was watching without it realising that we knew it was there. But as I gazed around all I could see where trees... trees for miles around, all around. Something in the back of my mind was prodding at my memory of the novel.

'Trees... trees?' I whispered, and then understanding smacked me right in the face, 'TREES! Chaos! Chaos, get back to the road! Quick!' I shrieked remembering all too well what the trees in Middle Earth were like.

_Ok, Ok Freya relax! I'm going, see? Look here's the -... errr, where's the road? _Chaos stood dead in his tracks looking around in bewilderment, _the road was right here, I saw it not ten seconds ago, it was here I swear. _Chaos said uncertainly.

'Oh God no, quick run Chaos! Run! Just get us out of this forest please!' I yelled.

_Eh, right Ok, out of the forest right... hmm, where's the exit? _Chaos turned his head frantically searching for a way out. There was a violent snap of twigs and branches and mayhem erupted, Chaos barked nervously and began sprinting off in some direction, looking around madly,

_Freya? Freya the trees are getting closer together! _

I didn't reply, there was nothing to say or do; I could merely sit there in shock and terror as I caught a glimpse of the mighty trees moving themselves towards us, the huge roots uprooting themselves and putting the trees along, the large branches swinging dangerously at us as Chaos dodged as best he could while still running like a bat out of hell trying to escape the demonic forest.

All of a sudden an unseen root popped out of the earth and Chaos, not looking at the ground, was tripped and Freya had a sudden feeling of weightlessness as she was thrown into the air, an all too familiar feeling from the cliff fall. Abruptly, I landed heavily on the dusty earth, the breath knocked right out of me, my vision going a blinding white as pain rippled through my already beaten and bruised body, _why the hell did I have to land on my back? _I thought breathlessly as I looked around dazed. Remembering the situation I was in, I jumped to my feet, forgetting the scorching pain in my back and saw Chaos a few feet away shaking his head after bumping into a large oak,

_Ouch, that was some bang, thank the gods I have a thick skull, otherwise you'd be scraping me off the trees yourself!_

'C'mon! We gotta go, like now! You can moan later.' I called.

_Oh you better believe I'm gonna moan! You got off easy!_

Not bothering to argue the point, I ran in Chaos's direction so we could keep going but then I felt a rough snake like creature coil around my ankle. Before I could think, the creature yanked and I fell to the ground yet again, I was really getting sick of this 'let's see who can knock over Freya first' game. My swords fell from my back and landed a few feet away but I couldn't reach them. Looking back fearfully, I saw a thick gnarled root wrapping itself around my leg, tighter and tighter as it went along. Its sharp needles and rough, boa like grip making hot tears come to my eyes as fresh pain coursed through me, so much for healing soon.

'Chaos!' I shrieked. I could tell that Chaos was frightened; I just hoped that he didn't abandon me. 'Chaos!' I cried, choking on a sob as the root pulled me closer and closer to the equally gnarled tree, leafless and dead, its branches reaching out towards me to devour me in what way it could. At my sob, the fear in Chaos's eyes vanished and was replaced with sheer determination. Growling low in his throat, Chaos lowered himself to the ground, ready for attack. Quick as a bolt of lightning, he lunged, all fifteen hundred pounds of him, and he caught the vicious root in a murderous grip, biting and gnawing, roars and growls pulsing from him, a rabid look shrouding his amber eyes, the gleaming, whites of the lethal fangs sinking into the tough flesh of the root as it shrank away, releasing its grip slightly and a sliver of hope of getting away came to me despite my better judgement.

Unfortunately nothing in life is ever that simple and every action has a reaction so by harming the root that was attacking me, Chaos was in for a bit more than he could chew I feared. As I predicted, another dreadful branch swung down violently and struck Chaos cruelly in the side of the head. With a yelp, Chaos released the root holding me and falling to the side, his eyes unfocused and dazed. The branch that had hit him slithered over to his injured form and wrapped itself around his middle and hauled his body into the air and struck him against another tree forcefully.

I screamed shrilly as I watched the branch drop him to the ground again. By some miracle he was still conscious, looking up weakly at me,

_Maybe you will be scraping me off the trees after all Freya, Ha-Ha. _I could see him smile weakly at me but it was soon replaced by a pained expression followed by a yelp as the branch tightened and I noticed that the root around my own leg tightened too but I could tell that it was much worse for Chaos, eyes bulging and yelps turning into strangled cries as the life left him.

_No, not another friend, please. _

'Please, please! Let him go!' I screamed but to no avail, the root around me just tightened to stop me.

It seemed hopeless, _is this it? After everything I've been through is this how I'm going to die? Never would have thought I'd be killed by a tree, but then again, live and learn... _Chaos was thrashing around the place and my heart broke at the sight of his flailing body.

_No, this isn't right, he'd never have been in this mess if I hadn't turned up, he'd be running around or doing whatever it is wolves do at this time of day. I have to get us out of here, for his sake._

But I knew, deep down that there was nothing I could do that would leave even a scratch on that monster of a tree so I resorted to what every girl was trained to do when she was in trouble. I screamed. I screamed like my life depended on it, which it did, louder and louder.

After running out of breath, I stopped and listened for anything that might be a traveller passing through, anyone who could help us. There was nothing, not even the wind made a sound; everything was quiet except for Chaos's now feeble attempts at getting free and my own struggles to hold onto anything that would slow the root from dragging me under. But then, just as I was about to go under, I heard a faint sound, a song. No that couldn't be right; it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

The song got louder, _is it all in my head?_ I thought. Even so, I let out another helpless scream praying to whoever would listen that there was someone there and that they would by some miracle, hear me and have the good sense to help.

The song was getting closer now, I could hear the words more clearly, what a strange song it was to be singing in a dark forest such as this;

_Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_

_Ring a dong! hop along! Fal lal the willow!_

_Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo_!

Tom Bombadil? What sort of name was that? And why did it seem so familiar? Tom Bombadil... Bombadil. The words got louder and there was a rustling in the distant trees as they made way for whatever figure was coming our way

_Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! My darling!_

_Light goes the weather-wind and the feathered starling._

_Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,_

_Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,_

_There my pretty lady is, River-woman's daughter,_

_Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water._

_Old __Tom Bombadil__ water-lilies bringing_

_Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?_

_Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! and merry-o!_

_Goldberry__, __Goldberry__, merry yellow berry-o!_

_Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!_

_Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day._

_Tom's going home again water-lilies bringing._

_Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?_

At the last note a small man wearing a blue tunic appeared out of the trees. He looked drunk in my opinion but I wasn't going to open my mouth about that considering he was probably my only hope. Sighing, I called to him, 'Help! Help please!'

Finishing his song the peculiar man looked over at me, surprise clouding his forest green eyes and a his mouth turning a large 'O' shape under his chestnut beard,

'What do we have here? A lady caught in a root, well we can't have that now can we and, a Katagan wolf! Why do my eyes betray me? I have not seen a Katagan in nay five hundred years! By the Gods what are you two doing here?' he asked in his chirpy, musical voice.

'Please, we're just trying to get to out of this forest, this...tree is after trapping us and has hurt my friend, please you have to help us.' I pleaded and the root took a nasty yank at my leg.

Eyes wide under his hat, he turned to the gnarled tree that was holding us, 'Now you listen here, Little Old Oak, what have I told you about killing? It's bad! Now you let them go or you'll have to listen to me sing for the next century and a half, now honestly I think I could do something better with my time so let them go!' he said sternly to the tree.

_Great, I get a tree talking lunatic for help; the universe just loves kicking me in the ass doesn't it? _I thought to myself.

But then, amazingly, the root loosened and shrank back. I looked over to see that Chaos was free too and he was shaking himself off and glaring at the tree like it would solve all the problems in the world.

Looking back at the man who was rocking on his feet whistling another song, gazing around the forest as if tree whispering was the most natural thing in the world, I approached him cautiously. As I made a move towards him the whistling abruptly stopped, and his green eyes fell on me and a large grin broke out on his face, 'Tom Bombadil miss, and you are? No no no! Wait, let me guess! You're lost right? And you're looking for the place you're looking for right?'

I paused at the confusion of the question and opened my mouth to reply but considered my words, 'Err, yeah. My name's Freya and that's Chaos over there,' I said pointing towards Chaos who was still shooting daggers at the tree, 'em, well you see it's kind of a long story but err, could you just tell us how to get out of here?'

'Why of course, but unfortunately I can't come with you, I know you aren't from here Freya but you have a good spirit, well you must have if a Katagan has chosen to protect you. Just keep walking straight ahead and you'll get out... eventually...maybe...hopefully. Well good luck!' And with that he bounded off. I looked on in bewilderment, if I had to use one word to describe my meeting with Tom Bombadil it would be tornado... here and then gone leaving everyone confused and disorientated.

'Chaos.' I called, 'Time to go, c'mon!' Picking up my swords and placing them protectively on my back I turned to see Chaos still growling at the tree. Sighing I went over and tried to pull him away, 'C'mon, that cheap piece of wood isn't worth the effort.' The tree groaned and we both took off like two frightened rabbits until we were sure we were out of range, and a little further.

Limping along, we kept going, slowly but surely.

_Get on my back; you're still hurt, _Chaos said.

'Are you crazy? You were nearly suffocated not an hour ago! So no, I'll walk, you're hurt too.'

_But I said I'd – _

'I know you said you'd look after me but now I'm looking after you. So zip it and be glad that you're alive.' I chided.

_Very well, but you should rest for a while, that root did some damage to your leg, I can see it. By the way you're walking. _

'No way am I stopping until we're as far away from this forest as possible, let's just keep going. We'll be there soon.'

But we weren't, we walked for the rest of the day and through the night and then part of the next morning. Chaos wouldn't normally have been tired by now but with his injuries, he was weakened and me? Well I was just a living disaster now wasn't I; I don't know how many times I tripped and ran into the occasional branch. But when the trees started to thin out and sunlight streamed in, the cuts and bruises were worth it, I never knew how much I loved the sun until I had to spend days without it. Coming to a clearing I had to blink a few times so that my light deprived eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

Once cleared, I found myself looking upon a beautiful landscape; hills and valleys, fields and rivers covered the land. Lush green grass and quaint bushes as far as the eye could see. It reminded me of home, of Ireland. The natural beauty and the green grass. People would come to Ireland just to look at its hills and mountains, the untouched beauty that could be found nowhere else, a modest, homely feeling that filled you with tranquillity and peace. A tear came to my eye which I hastily swiped away.

_Peace, now there's something I could use. _I thought.

_I second that statement, _Chaos added.

We walked down to the fields were we found a small dirt road, which we took. It was the most promising thing we had all day and soon came across a more lively setting. In the fields we saw small people, smaller that Tom Bombadil, working, toiling the soil, leading cattle or adorable little ponies around and when we passed them they all gazed at us, in awe? No fear was more like it. I frowned as they backed away, gulping and sweating. I decided not to bother them about anything, that maybe we would find someone else along the way.

I knew what they were, Hobbits. A quiet, gentle folk who valued the simple things in life and didn't bother with the turmoil of the outside world so seeing someone as tall as me with an equally big and quite frankly, terrifying looking wolf, was enough to make anyone run for cover. Coming to a crossroad, fatigue and pain finally caught up with me, _I just need to find somewhere to rest, a bed. Then I can sleep, just hold on a bit more, _I told myself.

Looking at the crossroad wearily I turned right, not really noticing what the sign said or where it led but soon I came across a name that was somewhat familiar to me, a tavern. _The Green Dragon? _That's that pub from the book isn't it? Maybe, maybe there's a room free there.

With the last bit of strength I had I pushed for the door and swung inside. The tavern went quiet. Despairingly, I looked around to see shocked faces staring at me. Gulping, I tried to take a step but my body rejected me and collapsed on the floor. I saw hobbits standing up hurriedly, panicked and then everything went black.

I woke up to a blur. That's all I saw, blur and it was making me nauseous. My body felt still, what a surprise. Groaning I sat up, ignoring the pain still residing in my back and rubbed my head waiting for the blur to go. _What happened? I was at the Green Dragon and then nothing. What happened? _Slowly, my vision returned and I found myself sitting in a small bed with soft cotton sheets. Putting a hand to my head wondering how I had got here, I felt the greasiness of my hair, 'Ugh, ew. I hope there's a shower nearby, or a tub or a lake, I really don't care, as long as it gets this crap off me.' Taking a breath, I listened out wondering where I was naturally but I could hear nothing.

Wait, there was a soft pattering sound. Really soft. Wanting to get up as quietly as I could, I made it as far as standing up before I banged my head on the low ceiling. Putting my hand to my head I berated myself, _yep, it's official, you are the single most accident-prone person that has ever lived. _

Trying to regain what little pride I had left, I limped out the door as quietly as I could, through a cylindrical hallway to the source of the pattering.

Entering what I assumed was the kitchen, I saw a hobbit standing at the open fire with a kettle. Trying to get a look at him before I made myself known, I crept forward but his pointed little ears pricked and before I could do anything, he turned to me. Getting ready to throw out some hasty excuse as to why I was standing here, I stopped dead. I stopped breathing. Piercing blue eyes, messy black hair that was never tidy, dimples that were all too familiar and a small smile playing on familiar lips. I choked at the sight of him. It can't be... it can't. Tears welled in my eyes and my heartbeat picked up...

'Sam?'

* * *

**Soooo, whatcha think? Now bear with me I was still sick when I wrote this so if there are any pointers or tips that I need to look out for please tell! Once again I'd really love some reviews! :D :D :D**


	5. A Cup of Tea Can Solve Everything

**Well here's the next chapter of my fanfic! I'm really pleased at how it's going and can't wait to write more! Please review! I want to know what you all think and if there's any mistakes you think I should look at, do tell! ^.^ Oh and sorry if it's a bit short but I didn't want to make it boring.**

**Chapter 5 – Nothing Cures a Headache Like a Cup of Tea**

* * *

'Sam?' my voice came out as a choked whisper as I looked upon the mirror image of Sam. How was it possible? How could he be here, of all places? _No, it must be a dream, there's no way that that's Sam, you know too well that Sam died. You saw his body lying there. _Sam looked at me in puzzlement and concern as I hyperventilated in his kitchen. The memories of that night were swarming into my head, all fighting over one another to get in first, filling my brain and giving me one heck of a headache but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart at the sight of Sam standing there in front of me, alive. The concern in his eyes grew as tear streamed down my face as I stared at him, every so often a sob escaping my gobsmacked mouth.

'Em, miss? Are you alright? I think you should lie down, you're still hurt and shouldn't be out of bed yet.' He said, _oh God, he has Sam's voice as well. _I thought as a fresh bout of pain rippled through me.

He started towards me, slowly and warily, as if approaching an animal. I shook my head frantically as he came closer and took several steps back, I couldn't be near him, it would be the death of me surely.

He stopped, 'Miss, you're still hurt, and you're in shock. If you'll just follow me to the bedroom we can get you sorted out.' He smiled reassuringly and hesitantly put out his hand, 'where are my manners, forgive me, my name is Frodo Baggins.' He smiled again. I couldn't take it.

'I...I...I'm sorry, I have to go,' I got out before the tear took over again as I turned dizzily and made a start for what I assumed to be the entrance. I heard scampering and shuffling as Sam caught up with me, 'Wait wait wait!' he called as he caught me by the arm. I froze at the feel of Sam's skin, ' you're not well, please, stay. You need rest and I don't think you'll find in anywhere else here given what you are. Hobbits aren't too keen on outsiders, especially ones whose pets are giant wolves. Come inside, and we can talk.' I looked back at his hopeful eyes and the pain got worse, 'Anyway,' he said, 'there's talk of strange folk shifting around the place. I don't hear them to be a friendly lot either.'

_How can I stay here? With him. How can I?_

Although I knew I should leave I felt myself turning slowly away from the round door in the narrow hallway. Sam looked relieved as I turned completely around and his grip loosened. Not that it could have stopped me, I was stronger than him and we both knew it, even when hurt I was stronger, but still I obeyed. I knew I had to get out of there or the pain would kill me but deep in my heart, I knew that I wanted to be in Sam's presence again, even for a minute, even if it hurt. He was taken cruelly from me back home, I never even got the chance to say goodbye. When I was let out of hospital they had already had the funeral. Swallowing the large lump in my throat, I followed Sam as he led me back to the room where I had woken up and sat me down on the bed.

'I'm just going to go make some tea, you stay here and relax. I'll be back soon don't worry.' He said gently, the goodness in his heart radiating from him as he patted my arm and pottered out of the room to the kitchen.

I was in shock. I knew it. I was just sitting there, not even breathing as I thought as to how the fucking hell Sam could be alive. The pain of the memories were worse than ever, ha and I thought they were bad two weeks ago, after seeing him alive and well the pain was just too much, as if I were looking at how his life could have been if I hadn't screwed up royally and destroyed both our lives. Unable to stop myself, I went back to that dreadful night...

'_Wait to go Sam! Second place! That's brilliant! Jeez if I could run like that I'd be living it up.' I said looking over at Sam who was examining his trophy carefully for any scratches or dents or anything else that might degrade his second place victory in any way. _

_Looking over at me he gave me one of those, what on earth are you talking about, looks. 'Living it up? How does coming second in a race qualify as "living it up"? just because I came second doesn't mean I'm Dash from "The Incredibles" now does it? First place on the other hand... that's different.' He said sadly._

_I looked over annoyed and punched him in the arm, 'Hey, shut up. You did great, that Peter kid only came first because he shovels steroids down his throat every second of the day. You so would have beaten him if he was running fairly.' I stated._

'_Freya, just no.' Sam shook his head at me and looked out the window. _

_I raised my eyebrows at him and looked in his direction before sighing dramatically to show my disagreement. Men. You can never say the right thing with them, and they say that women get cranky during their period, well guys don't need a period to be cranky, at least women had a good reason for snapping. _

_Turning my attention back to the road, I tapped the steering wheel as I waited for the light to turn green. When it did, I took off towards home. My house was in County Dublin, so after a few minutes the traffic began to lessen and development sites were taken over by lush fields. You had to be careful on this road. Sure the fields were nice to look at but there was a good steep dip before you got to the fields and the road was narrow and winding. So much for improved motorways, I thought. _

_I looked over at Sam again but I could see that he was obviously not in the mood for chit-chat. So I turned the radio on. The music blared through the speakers and I hummed along. That was until Sam turned it off, 'Hey! I was listening to that!' I said, annoyed._

'_Yeah, well I don't want to listen to that crap.' He retorted. He was definitely in one of his moods._

'_Well, I'm driving so I choose what we listen to so there.' I concluded turning the radio back on. _

_He turned it off again. _

'_Sam! What the hell? I said I was listening to that! End of discussion!' I turned it back on._

_He turned it back off. When I tried to turn it back one he grabbed my hand and threw it away. Trying again, extremely pissed this time I turned my full attention to smacking his hand away and turning the radio back on. He hit my arm again and I hit him in the shoulder, 'Sam quit it! Seriously!'_

_I turned back to the road to see a man standing there smiling, or so I thought. I screamed and swerved. I was thrown forward as the car lunged to the side and over the steep fall to the fields. The bonnet dipped and my head snapped back as it struck the ground heavily and continued to roll violently. I was disoriented, I didn't know what was happening. The last thing I remembered was the sound of Sam screaming and a final blow as the car struck a tree. Everything went blank..._

'Miss?' I heard the voice distantly, 'Miss your tea is ready.' I jerked up at the sound of Sam's voice. Looking around I saw his face inches from mine. I screamed.

'Hey, hold on, hold on! It's me remember? Frodo?' he called above my screams.

Looking at him with wide eyes, I tried to calm myself as best as possible. _Ok, reminiscing about the past was not the best idea right now._

After my breathing had evened I blushed, I didn't normally scream or cry so to do both in mere minutes of each other was a bit of an embarrassment, 'Sorry for screaming, it's just that, eh, you look like someone I used to know. A long time ago and well, not good memories from there.' I said.

Frodo smiled sweetly and handed me a small mug. Looking at the mug like a complete idiot he smiled and said, 'Oh, its tea. Have you ever had tea before? It's really nice, makes everything feel better.'

I smiled sadly, 'If only.'

I took the mug from his hands and looked at the hot liquid swirling around the mug as it was jostled, not really taking any notice of anything else. I had the cup in my hands now and was just staring dumbly at it.

'Oh you drink it,' Frodo put in helpfully.

I lifted my eyes to his without really lifting my head, 'I think I got that bit, thanks.' I said.

'Right, sorry.' He said, embarrassed.

'Nah it's grand, I've had a rough few days and I feel as if my head has been kicked around by a rugby team for the best part of two days.'

'Rugby team?' Frodo asked quizzically.

'Oh it's a type of sport from where I'm from, ugh, basically there's a team of really...big guys and they wrestle each other trying to get this ball, a rugby ball, to the opponents side of the pitch to get a point or something. I don't follow rugby.'

Frodo was looking at me strangely trying to comprehend what I was saying. He opened his mouth once or twice but thought better of what he was going to say, 'Well I guess you have a nasty headache then, if it's been thrown around by a group of large men, but tea is the best cure, that's what my uncle Bilbo always said.'

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. No wonder he was looking so confused, 'No my head wasn't actually tossed around by rugby players, it just feels that way.' I laughed.

Frowning slightly, he smiled too.

Turning my attention to the tea I took a sip, 'Mmm. What tea is this?'

'Peppermint. The best in the Shire.' He said proudly.

'It's lovely. I can't believe I'm in the Shire, never would have thought it in a million years.' I commented, looking out the small window high on the wall out into the open fields and hearty workers.

'You knew of the Shire? Not many of the big folk do. they usually ignore us and we are quite happy to ignore them too.' He stated matter-of-factly, 'Why the only big person I know to visit here is Gandalf.'

'Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey?' Realisation hit me as I remembered the book, why was it that it kept slipping my mind? _Oh maybe because you've been a tad busy escaping killer trees and bumping into people you thought were dead? Maybe? Just a thought, _said a sarcastic voice in my head.

'Oh my God, you're Frodo Baggins!' I exclaimed looking him up and down, and I wondered again how this could be Sam incarnate, it didn't fit, that he was Sam on Earth and Frodo on Middle Earth? It just didn't add up.

As realisation seeped into me a coldness followed at the memory of the book... 'Frodo, what year is it?' I whispered.

Looking more confused than ever at my drastic changes in emotions he replied warily, 'September nineteenth, 3018 of the Third Age... why?'

I closed my eyes at the news that I hoped he'd never say. But maybe the book was wrong. Maybe the dates where wrong, 'You haven't happened to be back from any quests recently, a very important one perhaps? No scars? Nothing like that?' I was fishing now, trying to be as subtle as possible, but who was I kidding, there was no way to be subtle about this.

He looked taken aback, 'No, I've never left the Shire in my life. I wanted to go with Bilbo but he left seventeen years ago so I just decided to stay where I was.'

'Oh no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening, of all the bloody places I had to end up, of all the times! Why this one? Hmm? Why? Is this some... punishment?' I shouted at the sky, 'Is this your way of getting back at me God? Well screw you! Don't you think I've suffered enough and now you're going to make me go through all this?' I sighed and looked back at Frodo, who was staring at me fearfully, 'Oh I'm done now, sorry, just had to get that out there...'

There was a silence as I went through the Lord of the Rings trilogy in my head. It had been a while since I'd read them but the major events were easy enough to recall. Drinking my tea I looked over at Frodo when I thought he wasn't looking.

_That poor soul. Little does he know what he has to go through. _I thought, my heart breaking for him. Suddenly it dawned on me. It was Sam as well who was going to have to go through this. Yeah sure it was "Frodo" but he looked like Sam, sounded like Sam, even acted like Sam! Now I have to live knowing that he has to go through this... hell and I'm powerless to stop it. Finishing my tea, my headache gone and replaced with tonnes of buzzing thoughts of what was to come.

I tried to think of any way I could possibly save him from this, _no, you can't just stop the story and you know it... what's going to happen will happen._

_But I can't let him do it! I can't watch Sam get hurt again! I won't! But how... how do I help. _

_Easy... you go with him._

_Are you crazy! I can't go! Do you have any idea what's out there? Monsters, orcs, wraiths, that rotten Gollum thing. Shit, I can't go out there! I wouldn't survive a night!_

_Look, you've got Chaos, who is somewhere around here I assume, and you've got those swords that Elisadria gave you, she said you'd find your fate here, so maybe this is it. Maybe you're supposed to help, help Frodo destroy the Ring._

_Yeah but the Ring, who's to say that it won't consume me like it has so many others. I'd hurt him. I know I would and I'd be powerless to stop myself. _

Looking back up at Frodo and what awaited him, sadness coursed through me and I closed my eyes.

_I can't do this, no way. Look, maybe if I just stay here and... _

_There is no other way Freya! What are you going to do? Fundraise for the cause? I don't think so. Just suck it up and go protect the one you failed to protect before!_

I sat up straighter at that, 'I've been given a second chance,' I whispered to myself, not knowing that I said it aloud.

'What? Did you say something?' Frodo asked leaning in closer.

'Oh, no nothing. It's just... did your uncle give you a ring before he left.'

Frodo's guard went right up at that, 'What are you talking about. I don't know anything about a ring.' He said way too quickly to be telling the truth.

'Don't worry Frodo, I don't want it but I do know you have it. I just want you to know... listen just, never put it on ok? Leave it where it is at the moment, and Gandalf will tell you soon.' I bit my tongue at that last part,

_No, bad idea, now he's gonna wonder how you know._

Frodo didn't say anything, he just looked at me, a frown furrowing his brow, 'Don't frown Frodo, it makes you look older than you are.' I chided, as I used to do with Sam.

'Oh em alright?' sorry?' he said, unsure.

Laughing, I said to him, 'It's grand, just remember that guy I told you about? The one you reminded me of? Well I used to say that to him whenever he frowned.'

'Used to? Where is he now?'

I looked down.

'Oh, I'm sorry, insensitive.'

'No it's grand. He died, a few years ago. Six to be exact, on the twenty third of March.'

'Well, I'll be sure to keep him in my prayers when that time comes.'

Touched I reached over and held his hand, 'Thank you, Frodo, you...have no idea what that means to me.'

Smiling he patted my hand.

'So you haven't seen an overgrown black wolf stalking around the place have you? I seemed to have misplaced him.' I said, biting my lip and changing the subject from Sam.

'He's outside, he eh, couldn't fit in the house but he has done an excellent job of keeping the Sackville Bagginses away and for that I am eternally grateful. I think he's asleep at the moment. He's become quite the gossip around Hobbiton, both of you have. One thing about Hobbits, they are a very nosy people, got Bilbo into so much trouble on his little adventures. a small smile came to his face.

'Hey,' I said, 'you'll see him again.'

'How do you know?' he asked quietly.

'Err, let's just say I have a gut feeling that never lies.'

'So, I'm guessing you're not from around here.'

I snorted in laughter at the irony of the statement, and the truth for that matter, 'Frodo, you have no idea.'

Smirking, he said, 'You have to tell me about it, I never get to hear about distant lands because well, no one ever goes anywhere. Only Bilbo and he's taken to the hills, quite literally!'

'I'll tell you all about it.' I smiled. It was strange, but my mood had picked up while talking to Frodo. My mind was put at rest, I suppose seeing Sam was a pretty bit part but I would have thought it'd have hurt for longer. Sure the guilt and pain was still there, but talking to Frodo, everything seemed so much more bearable.

'Well I'm guessing that that story of your homeland will be a long one so why don't I get us a fresh cup of tea and we can talk more.' Frodo said as he took my now empty mug and began making his way to the kitchen. What I did next I wasn't sure why but I found myself catching up with Frodo, kneeling down and hugging him, 'Thank you.' I whispered.

Thrown off slightly, he hugged me back, 'I'll go get the tea shall I?'

'Oh right, sorry.' I said embarrassed, letting him go.

He smiled at me again and walked out of sight, _I missed you, _I thought to myself as I sat down on the bed again.

Amazing what can happen over a simple cup of tea.

* * *

**Well there you go! Please review! I love to hear from you! I am going to keep writing this but I would really like to know if you think I should! Thanks XD**


	6. Suspicious Minds

**Here's chapter six all ready for ya! Now just to warn you this chapter is more movie based and will continue to be for a few more but there will be scenes from the book as well. So please review!**

* * *

Even though the utter shock and pain at seeing Sam alive still hadn't left my system since my arrival two weeks ago, staying here, in Bag End, gave me more peace than I had felt in over six years. Ironic how, after all those years of pain, the very thing that was the source was giving me solitude now. Our conversation about the Ring forgotten, Frodo treated me as part of the family; he had told me that Bag End had been uncommonly and regretfully boring and lonely since Bilbo left. And every time he mentioned Bilbo, I could see sadness come across his features like a horrid black shadow masking the sun on a summer's day. I wanted to tell him that he'd see Bilbo again, that he would get to spend hours and days catching up and having laughs that had been missing all these years but how could I? And even if I did, would he believe me? I guess sometimes ignorance is bliss; I unfortunately was cursed to know every step of this entire quest which still hadn't come to pass yet! Many a time over the course of the two weeks that I had been staying with Frodo, I remembered more and more of everything that was to come, funny how I never really thought much of the story back home, sure it was a great book, my favourite by far, but I never thought or it as any more. I never thought about it like it needed to be, never felt like I needed to know the name of a minor character or the direction the Fellowship took next. Little things like that didn't bother me. The point was, I knew where they were going and that was good enough for me reading the book but then, sitting on my little bed at the back of Bag End, watching the sunlight stream through the petite window above... feeling the realness and solidness of the softness of the sheets and the warmth of the sun, it dawned on me that everything I knew and everything I should have remembered was crucial for my own survival and possible the survival of Frodo. I felt responsible for him, not just because he looked like Sam but I had come to see Frodo as a close friend, I felt protective of him, very protective and knowing that I couldn't stop all the awful things that were to weigh themselves on Frodo's shoulders, well, it hurt as much as seeing Sam's face every day.

You have no idea how frustrating it is to have to wait for something you know is going to hurt but the time just seems to drag the closer and closer you get to it when you just want it over with, it's like having an appointment to see the dentist, everyone hates visits to the dentist and when you're finally sitting in the waiting room with that tick-tocking of the clock warning you that you're getting closer, you wait and wait and wait until it drives you mad! Long story short, I was feeling very annoyed and very fidgety at the concept of what was to come...

But although these dark thoughts clouded my mind when I was alone and had more freedom to think, the rest of the time I spent in Bag End was the best I'd ever had in quite some time. At first it was a little awkward to be honest, a hobbit and a human living together, but soon we were able to work out a routine and things fell into place. I insisted on helping around the house as I grew stronger thanks to Frodo's unyielding care. Honestly, he made sure I was fit as a fiddle before he even thought about letting me walk around Bag End alone,

'I don't want you to fall and not be heard by me.' He would say; the compassion in his young eyes touching me deeply and I had to hug him and thank him. It was all I could do not to cry again and no way was I going down that road again. It was strange to see such a small being, no bigger than a child, looking after a much taller woman, (which was a tad inconvenient in houses that weren't how you say... height friendly) in my opinion it should have been the other way around, I should be looking after him considering everything he had to go through.

But the boy was as stubborn as he was kind, he took care of everything, he cooked and cleaned and he even hauled in this tub full of lovely warm water, of course it was too small to actually sit in, for me, but I was able to wash my raggedy mane of a head over the tub and have a proper wash that I hadn't had in days. It was such a relief to actually wash! I felt as if tonnes of dirt, mud and grime were just soaking away, I felt so light and couldn't help but smile.

So that's where we were for those two weeks, I got moderately better but my back was taking more time than I cared for it to but I was all sown up and healed of all injuries. By then Chaos had made his grand entrance into Bag End and indeed the Shire, it wasn't too long after I arrived that I heard talk of a hellhound running around at night, howling demonically at the moon, shifting through the trees. Apparently, Chaos was a thing of bedtime stories now to be told to little hobbits if they didn't go to bed. But like it or lump it, Chaos had to be let out sometime, it wasn't healthy for a creature as big as him, even bigger than me, to be locked up in a cramped little house, I don't think even the tunnels underneath sufficed most of the time so it was only fair to let him loose at night, when he'd cause less of a disruption amongst the locals but there was always one or two late birds on their way home from the Green Dragon who would catch a glimpse of reddish yellow eyes and jet black fur, and I don't doubt that the majority of Hobbiton heard the eerie howls. Rumours had most definitely started about me as well, "the woman staying at Bag End and what on earth she was doing there. Most likely to take back the gold Bilbo had taken from her people in a far off land..." or "she's one of them rangers most likely, especially with the hound of hers. Who knows she could be here to kill us all and Mr. Frodo Baggins harbouring her too. It doesn't surprise me in the least..." I had no doubt that Frodo was probably having a hard time with all the rumours but not once did he act as if they were affecting them or even seem as if he didn't want me there because I was giving him a bad name,

'The Baggin's already have a bad name, Freya, because of Bilbo and his adventures but I don't mind in fact. I'd rather be odd than boring like most folk around here.' He said when I asked him why he didn't just kick me out for tainting his name.

One evening though, was different to the others. Chaos refused to go outside; he merely stared out the window and growled at the shadows, following the hidden movement of whatever was lurking in the darkness, his ears lowered and the mane on his upper body bristling. His eyes, now red were fully focused and locked on the thing outside. It unnerved me. I wasn't sure how to react to what was happening or to even react at all. It was September 23rd. What happened tonight? Did anything happen? But I didn't want to ignore Chaos and what was happening to him. I looked at him worriedly,

_He may act like a complete buffoon at times but he's no idiot. _I thought to myself as I sat on the floor of one of the many little corridors of Bag End.

'Chaos? What's going on?' I asked, afraid of the answer, my heart picking up speed as I heard a faint rustle from outside.

_There's something out there. Something dark, I can smell its darkness; it oozes from it like thick goo, wrapping around it. _

Chaos looked at me then and the fear in his red eyes was enough to shake me to the core.

'What is it, Chaos?' I whispered.

He didn't answer. He turned back to the window and continued to stare. It was a few moments before he said anything,

_There's something out there. Something evil..._

Fear engulfed me as another rustle could be heard from outside, this time closer, but it was at the other side of the house, still loud enough to make an impression though. Chaos was shocked at the noise too, and where it was coming and his head snapped around, a growl slowly emanating from his throat.

I didn't know what to do; I knew what was out there or what was supposed to be out there. But how? This wasn't in the book. When did the Ringwraiths come to Bag End? It wasn't mentioned.

_Oh God, _I thought, _what the fuck am I gonna do? How it Gods name am I supposed to take on a pack of ruthless killers? _

_Simple, _I thought_, I don't. _

Still on the ground, I started to slowly edge my way to my room, _Thank God Frodo is at the Green Dragon. _I couldn't help but be relieved for a moment. If he was here, God, I don't know what I'd do. Chaos was still as he growled, looking around the place.

'Chaos!' I whispered, as loud as I dared, 'C'mon, this way. Leave it and stop trying to be the big dog. Get in the room and shut up!' I prayed to God that he heard me and hadn't completely wolfed out on me. After a few minutes, he started to slowly back away towards the bedroom and I gladly followed suit.

Once inside, I bolted the door as quietly as possible but of course, it still made that metallic bang sound and I winced and rolled my eyes, _this would have to go all Saw wouldn't it, I swear to God, I still hate Kayla for making me watch those horrible movies, I mean who enjoys watching people get cut up? _

As I thought this, I slinked back to the corner of the room, behind the bed where Chaos was now residing his big head under the bed with the blanket draping over his neck, hiding his face from view, 'Some guard dog you are,' I whispered to him at an attempt of humour. All that earned me was a kick in the thigh from Chaos' back leg, 'Ow, jeez Chaos!' I contained myself from shouting.

Suddenly, the dreaded sound of the front door opening reverberated throughout Bag End. We both stiffened, 'Eh, mind if I join you under there?' I asked, my voice quavering. In response, Chaos lifted one of his large paws, taking the blanket with him so I could crawl under as best I could but like Chaos, only my head and shoulder fitted under.

We were silent as we strained to listen for any sound that would indicate to us where the creature might be. But then I heard something I didn't expect, the patter of small bare feet on wooden floor. Frodo.

'Chaos! Frodo's out there! C'mon, we've gotta go get him.' I said impatiently as I pushed at him to move.

'Hello?' I could hear Frodo call.

'C'mon! Move!' I whispered.

_Ok, Ok, moving see? _He retorted, annoyed.

I scrambled out from under the bed and stood up, in a very ungraceful way, involving me literally climbing over Chaos and dragging my sorry ass out from under the bed with help from the blanket which I used as a rope. Brushing aside my hair, I tiptoed to the door and pulled the bolt slowly, rolling my eyes as it creaked and groaned. When I had finally opened the door, I pressed my back to the wall and crept along like a shadow until I saw a light at a turn in the main hallway, the living room. The golden glow looked warm and inviting from the cold shadows but I stayed put, only inching along when I heard voices sounding from the room. One was Frodo's and the other sounded old, very old but wise. Frowning, I tried to get hear what they were saying, I stopped as I came to the edge of the wall, just before turning into the room,

'Well? What do you see?' I heard the old man say sternly.

'N..nothing. I can't see anything.' Frodo said confused, 'Wait... there's something written. It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it.'

It was silent.

'There are few who can,' said the old man, dejectedly, 'the language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here.'

Sucking in a breath, I remembered what was happening, the old man in there that must be Gandalf and he's...

_He's telling Frodo about the Ring... _I thought.

'Mordor?' Frodo gasped in shock.

'But in Commontongue it says;

"One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them...

One Ring to bring them all -"

'And in the darkness bind them,' I said to myself before I could stop myself. There was a shuffling and then a large gnarled stick of some sort was shoved in my face, and the one holding it must have been Gandalf. There was no mistaking the wrinkled face or the tall frame, the wizards hat or the long grey cloak he was wearing.

'You have five second to tell me who you are before I turn you into a rat and feed you to the neighbour's cat! Speak!' he yelled at me.

I was scared at first, seeing the dangerous look in his eye but then I just got plain annoyed, who did he think he was? Sure I knew he was Gandalf and all round good guy but seriously?

'Hey, buddy, point that that thing someplace else!' I said, pushing his staff away and glaring at him. The look of surprise on his face was mildly amusing but was soon replaced by one of suspicion and wariness as he raised his staff but not too close to me this time. It was during this epic stand-off between a hundred and something old man and a twenty three woman that Frodo came running out and planted himself in front of me and Gandalf,

'Gandalf! She's good, you can trust her. She's been staying here for the last few weeks and she's a good friend of mine. We can trust her.'

I couldn't help it, 'Eh, she has a name...'

'Oh, right sorry, Freya this is -'

'Gandalf the Grey' I finished for him as I looked at Gandalf. Another suspicious look ran over his face and he looked me up and down.

Deciding that it was in everyone's best interest to relax, I stuck out my hand, 'Freya Pelan, nice to meet you. I guess.' I said, a bit too cheerfully. Taken aback again by my bipolar attitude so far, he hesitantly grasped my hand and shook slowly.

'Don't worry, you can trust me with the Ring, and -'

'How did you know what the markings on the ring said?' Gandalf cut in, 'You were in no clear viewing of the ring and I do not know of any humans knowing its translation. How did you know?'

I weighed my options, 'Lucky guess?'

'Do I look stupid child? How did you know?' he said more forcefully.

'Look, can you just go on and tell Frodo all about the Ring and Sauron and Gollum and whatever and then we can talk about me?' I said and bit my tongue. Oops.

Gandalf's gaze, now sharp as a hawks burned holes into my head as I turned hastily into the living room followed by a gobsmacked Frodo and sat down at the table where Frodo had placed the Ring. I couldn't take my eyes off it; it was if a mighty force was pressing down on me, pushing me to pick it up. To put it on. It was so beautiful. When I looked I saw my hand reaching across and that's when the reality of what I was about to do hit me like a tonne of bricks. I snatched my hand back and put it under the table. No one saw, thank God. By this time everyone had taken their seat, all three of us crowded around this one tiny little devastation that was the One Ring. As I looked at it, I thought about all the destruction that it had actually caused, it wasn't just a story now. All the lives it took were real lives destroyed by the object sitting in front of me now. how could I want something like that? Easy, I didn't.

Gandalf had already started to talk so I was a bit behind, it was only when I heard Frodo saying,

'But he was destroyed. Souron was destroyed.' He looked around at us all.

'The hearts of men are easily corrupted.' I whispered to myself as I remembered Galadriel's words.

'What?' they both asked.

'As long as the Ring survives, so does Sauron. Isildur took the Ring for his own selfish desires and doomed so many.' I continued as I stared at the Ring.

Apparently I had took the words from Gandalf's mouth because he agreed and explained in a bit more detail about what I had just said but I wasn't listening. I was still staring at the Ring.

_How could Isildur have kept it? How was he able to keep it when he knew what was at stake? After all the sacrifices made, by his _father's_ own death for fuck sake. How could he?_

'Freya?'

I jumped at the sound of my name being called by Frodo. Looking around I saw both he and Gandalf looking at me curiously, 'Sorry, I was just thinking. Why?'

'Nothing, you just looked a bit dazed is all.'

Turning back to Gandalf, they continued their conversation about the Ring and Gollum with me throwing in a few words every now and then when it finally came to the dreaded news,

'Shire. Baggins! But that will bring them here!' Frodo exclaimed in horror.

'There's no "will" about it Frodo,' I said honestly. I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he probably wore a very shocked and confused look on his young face but I had to turn to him eventually, 'There's no "will" about it, because they're already here, searching.'

It was then that Gandalf dragged me out to the corridor on my own,

'How the blazes do you know all this? How do you know anything! You're obviously not from here going by your clothes and way of speaking so how? How?'

Sighing, I wanted to tell him but I knew it'd take far too long to explain everything so I settled with what I hoped was a mature and suspicion-free answer,

'Ok, you're right I'm not from here, but I would never do anything to hurt Frodo or betray his trust. The truth is, I know what will happen, I know you'll send him to Bree, to the inn, the Prancing Pony but there's too much going on right now to explain everything because I think that hedge at the window just rustled.'

Snapping his head to the window, he approached quick and quietly to reveal Samwise Gamgee, a slightly chubby hobbit with a mop of blond hair and a cheerful face if it wasn't full of fear of Gandalf, 'Were you eavesdropping Samwise Gamgee?' he yelled at the frightened hobbit now being held to the table by Gandalf.

'I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir. I was just trimming the hedges under the window.'

'A little late to be gardening isn't it Samwise?' Gandalf said patronisingly yet with a slightly less angry look in his eyes, 'What did you hear?'

After poor Sam went through a terrible interrogation, it was decided that Frodo was to make for Bree with Sam.

'I'm going too.' I stated after thinking about it for some time.

'I don't think that'd be a good idea -' Gandalf started, like I assumed.

'I want Freya to come with me,' Frodo stated matter-of-factly.

Gandalf looked shocked to say the least, 'But -'

'Look, Freya will be able to look after us better that anyone plus she can provide protection.'

'Protection?' Gandalf seemed mystified by the thought.

'Hey! I can look after them! Don't think I can't!' I exclaimed.

'Alright fine! It's up to Frodo and if he want you to go then you go.'

I breathed in a sigh of relief but then I thought of everything I was going to have to face, _aw shit._

But then, I looked at Frodo, and saw the fear and determination masking his face and I swore to myself there and then that nothing bad was ever going to happen to him. Not on my watch.

For the rest of the evening we all got packed and ready to go, I didn't care for a stick but I did take a rucksack and I also filled four more than the three of us could carry.

It was when we put them all in the main entrance that Gandalf looked at me expectantly, 'Freya, you can't honestly think you can carry all that do you?'

I smiled, 'Nope, but the protection I promised can.'

'But you're the protection?' he said warily.

I smiled again, 'Think again.'

The familiar growl echoed from deep in Bag End and Chaos emerged from the shadows after keeping a safe distance from everyone over the past few hours. Sam of course, yelped at the sight of the beast, 'It's the hellhound!' he shrieked and hid behind Gandalf.

'Will this protection suffice?' I asked jokingly at Gandalf's shocked face, 'I take that as a yes then. Gandalf meet Chaos, Chaos meet Gandalf.'

_Pleasure to eat, I mean, meet you. _Chaos said with a toothy grin at Gandalf's still shocked expression.

* * *

**So? Was it OK? ^.^ Please review!**


	7. Kings and CrossCountry

**OK, before you murder me for being away for so long I just want to say I am soooooo sorry! School's been hell and I've had work experience too so that was pretty busy too. OK so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently so here we go at chapter 7! So I've kinda realised that the story is a tad slow at the moment so I thought I'd get going with this sort of trial chapter, its a bit faster so tell me if you like it OK? And remember - reviews make the world go round! ^.^**

**I just want to thank everybody so so much for reviewing! You guys are amazing! I'm so lucky to have readers like you! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, except Freya, Chaos and any other OC's**

* * *

The coldness of the water hit me like a tonne of bricks and the shock of the impact made me gasp and swallow a gallon of the icy poison. It was so dark, so dark. I couldn't see anything; there was nothing, nothing there, nothing around me. All I could feel was the cold pierce and slice at my exposed skin, pain ripping through me like a thousand knives with every turn and struggle against the strength of the water as it mercilessly dragged me down to the unknown, pressure building up and the faint light of the moon, my only sight to the world above, grew smaller and weaker as darkness consumed me. My head became lighter and lighter as my last bit of air was used up, the pressure of the water pressing down on my lungs burned intensely. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, a terrifying face appeared in my sight, grinning evilly. The last thing I heard was a cruel chuckle from that malicious face as it said, 'Hush little baby...don't say a word... Daddy's gonna buy you a big bad curse...' The words faded as the coldness of death took me.

I woke with a start in the small bed by the cramped window in the Prancing Pony, sweating a hyperventilating as I stared frantically around the dark room in uncontrollable fear. I closed my eyes, to count to ten, hoping that it would calm me and my hammering heart but all I could see were those white eyes are they stared at me, telling me to die, wishing it. My eyes snapped open and it was then that I could feel the prickly feeling of someone watching me. I turned slowly, to see Strider and Frodo, who were at one point deep in conversation, were now looking at me worriedly, concerned.

I scowled at the two in my hurt pride, 'What are you two staring at?' I knew I wasn't being fair but I'd already made a complete fool of myself ten too many times on our trek to Bree, the most traumatising being the one I'd just had a nightmare about, while trying to outrun those demon Wraiths, myself and Chaos had tried to distract the thing from the hobbits but while that helped them get to the ferry, it left us in a bit of a mess. I ended up misinterpreting the term "dodge" so when Chaos parried left, I, not knowing my left and right ran head on into the flax of the hell-horse. So there I was dazed and smelling of horse ass, running for my pathetic excuse of a life towards the ferry that Chaos had somehow managed to skip onto without a bruise or bump to his name. I could hear the pounding of the heavy hooves behind me, the tremors, vibrating from the ground through me as the Wraith continued to catch up. With one final push, I leapt off the pier. Only to land in the fucking water... but what scared me most about that dream was that, I had never seen that face, quite frankly I wasn't thinking about anything really as I struggled in the water. Luckily for me I had a giant slob of a pet who just happened to be brave enough for once, dove in to get me, bless his heart.

Frodo and Strider looked at me in surprise at my curt remark. Strider opened his mouth to say something but I gave him one of those, "Really? OK, just try it" looks and he was quick enough to shut his gob and look away, a blush creeping up to his cheeks in embarrassment. I instantly felt bad. Sure I didn't really trust the guy, even though I knew he was really Aragorn and a good guy and a king and all that jazz, but I was proving to be fiercely protective of not just Frodo but all the hobbits, Sam, who I had grown very fond of for his strong love for his friend and pure desire to keep him safe no matter the cause. Pippin and Merry, who had joined us on our travels, were the funniest things to have ever crossed my path in some time and I never tired of their obscene jokes and laughter. But despite all the merriment and laughter, I couldn't feel wholly happy, because even through the fits of laughter and deepness of the conversation, I always noticed, how heavy Frodo seemed to be, how tired and slow, weary even. It was as if every step was aging him and his health deteriorating.

As I looked at him now, I could see his hand itching to touch the Ring, to hold it, caress it even. His hand fidgeted and his eyes shifted.

It killed me to see him in the turmoil that he had to face and resist every minute of every hour of every day and if I could, I would have gladly carried his burden, he or at least Sam had suffered too much and even if they weren't the same person, the thought of either one suffering was unbearable.

I then turned my attention to the ruggedly handsome ranger who was currently turned away from me. Aragorn was... well Aragorn. Like anyone would imagine him to be like, that has read Lord of the Rings anyway. His tall muscular frame, now slightly hunched over as he smoked his pipe, reeked of royalty and authority, his weather worn handsome face easily said friend but me being the paranoid bitch that I was said "perhaps..."

He had a warm, full smile that shone on his face causing small crinkles to appear at his eye, it was cute though. Ha, I never thought I ever hear myself saying that Aragorn was cute! But beneath that charismatic demeanour, there was a primal ferocity that I could see from within his hazel eyes, a white fire that burned deep inside him. I knew he was dangerous, charisma only made him even more so. Even though I didn't trust him completely, I was fascinated my him, a ranger. In reading the books Aragorn always reminded me of the Irish Rangers, they had the same ingenious camouflage, the same primal hunting eyes that shook you to your core if looked at the wrong way and the loyalty and bravery to gobsmack even the devil himself.

Laying my head down on the coarse pillow, I tried to calm my mind enough to get some rest but to no avail, not that I was surprised. I didn't expect to anyway, but it'd have been nice considering the long journey to Rivendell that was ahead, long and hard, Aragorn had said. Long and hard. It was about an hour or two before I finally heard Aragorn retire to and then there was silence. I, as usual, couldn't bat an eye lid.

I tossed and turned for another few hours before I saw the dreaded first rays of dawn. Heaving in malcontent, I sat up and looked around, knowing that I probably looked like a complete state with my big tangled mane of a head and frown on my tired face. Sighing, I hopped out of bed (quietly, yeah, I've been working on that, you kind of have to be good at sneaking given that fact that I've been travelling with four males for the past week or so. Especially when two of said males would be more than inclined to spy of said female while bathing or rob clothes or whatever) so I hopped out quietly... and tripped over Aragorn's carelessly discarded boots. Miraculously, no one woke up,

_Hmm, maybe I'm not that bad at this whole sneaking business._

Biting my lip, I reconsidered my brilliance in sneakiness and padded out of our tiny room. Slinking down the narrow, black corridor, down the creaking stairs and out the back door to the stables, I thought about home. I thought about my mom, she'd be going mad with worry, mourning maybe. The hurt that hit me at the thought of my mother grieving over another presumed dead child stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't really thought about my family much, I had been avoiding it quite frankly. I shook my head, to stop myself thinking of them, I still wasn't ready to think about mom or Kayla yet. Continuing on, I pushed open the heavy stable doors where I heard the familiar grumbling of Chaos as I saw his large blob of a body shift around.

"Chaos?" I whispered.

His large head lifted, I could see his glowing amber eyes turn into a frowning pout.

_Well if it isn't Freya, descending from high to mingle with us common animals_

I rolled my eyes at his snide comment, his tone mirroring his annoyance at being made stay outside, "Here, it's not my fault that the Prancing Pony has a strict no dogs policy, so quit being a baby and scoot over."

_No dogs my ass, I bet they let those frickin' horses in! oh yeah everyone loves the ponies, racist bastards..._ he grumbled.

I wasn't really listening anymore, I'd gotten used to his constant ramble about what annoyed him and what not, "Well we're not exactly living the life of luxury, plus where I was sleeping wasn't much better than here."

_Bull... _He said; his pride hurt at being thrown in the stables with the horses.

_Oh yes, his English has improved beautifully, _I thought.

Walking over to his huffing form I sat down beside him and lay my head on his shoulder, it was kind of an awkward position considering his head was up but I made do. Chaos had turned away from me when I came over but after a few minutes I could see him wavering. He looked back at me and then lay his head down and shifted his body so that I was more comfortable. Smiling, I closed my eyes as sleep took me.

I felt myself falling and then jolted awake. Chaos had gotten up and forgot to tell me.

"Chaos!" I yelled.

_Oh, right. Eh sorry? _

"Don't give me that shit, you knew."

_Well let's just call it even now, ok?_

Amongst all the argument I failed to notice the five people standing in the doorway staring at the two of us arguing, or well, me arguing or something like that.

"Aw jeez, I'm not crazy ok? He got up without telling me!"

Aragorn was giving me such a weird look that even though, I'd have been furious at the judgement he was displaying, I was too tired to give out more so I started laughing at his expression, thus probably just proving my insanity.

"We must leave now if we want to make it to Rivendell as soon as possible. Come." He said as he turned.

I made a face at his back, which unfortunately he caught because the hobbits started chuckling, "You are a strange girl, Freya." He said in a curious manner and continued out to get Bill ready for the journey.

Rolling my eyes I gave Chaos a push and then caught a look at myself in the watering trough, _Holy Mother of Divine God no wonder they were looking at me like I was a fucking mad woman. This is so not my day..._

'Frodo!' I screamed as the Wraith pierced Frodo's shoulder with the cursed blade. Stabbing two of the Wraiths in the back with Forod and Harad, while Chaos entertained four others as he barked and swiped viciously at the creatures, I stumbled over to mortally wounded Frodo who was now choking on painful cries of pain, blood pouring out of the wound where the blade sliced through.

_No, no, no, no, no! Please no, not again, I can't watch him die again._

Tears streamed down my face as I held him to me, pressing down on the wound to stop it bleeding as much as possible, but still I could feel the warm pool of blood, course around me, soaking my clothes and the ends of my hair. I didn't care, I wasn't letting go, I couldn't let him go. It was all my fault, if I hadn't have fallen asleep after a day of exhausting hiking, then I could have stopped them from starting a fire and that way not alert the Wraiths where we were. It was all my fault. Aragorn had left me in charge, not that he was the leader or anything, I don't take orders from just any ol guy. But me like the stupid bitch that I am, decided that it would be ok if I just closed my eyes for a little bit, I wake up and the hobbits are arguing about something and then there was that dreaded screech, a screech that sounded like death itself.

As I sat there, holding Frodo, Aragorn had come over and was inspecting the wound. I might have been a qualified first aider but I was in too much shock to even consider trying to help, all I could do was hold his quavering little body.

'Freya come one, we have to get out of here. Those Wraiths will come back.' Aragorn shouted as he tried to pry Frodo from my grip. When he finally did, he placed Frodo on Chaos' back where I followed, dazed, behind, not knowing what was happening or what to do or where we were going. I sat when everyone else did and walked when everyone else walked. I wasn't listening, all I could hear was Frodo's scream and the pain in his blue eyes, those eyes should never have to know such pain. The world just wasn't fair. It just loved to destroy things as precious as innocence.

'He needs Elvish medicine...' Aragorn said, to himself more so than the rest of us.

I looked up, with Aragorn was a beautiful woman, the type who made you want to fix yourself up just so you looked presentable to be in her presence. The two spoke in what I assumed was Elvish and there was something in Aragorn's eyes as he looked at her, that made me smile, she should count herself lucky, to have a guy like him.

Then I remembered the book. She took him away, rode off with him to Rivendell, 'Oh no, no, no, no way! You are not taking him! No frickin' way!' I said heatedly to Arwen. Aragorn looked at me warningly,

'Freya keep out of this.'

My jaw dropped, no way did he just say that, 'He is my responsibility not yours, mine! So back off and let me do my job.' I shouted, 'Plus, there is no way that that horse could outrun those Wraiths, not when all nine are on your tail!'

That shut both them up, 'How do you know that?' Aragorn demanded.

I snapped m mouth shut, 'Paranoia.'

He narrowed his eyes, 'Arwen is one of the best riders in the land, she's decided and I back her up on it. She goes, you stay.'

He walked over to me and put a firm hand on my shoulder. Glaring at him I tried to move out of his grip but to no avail, I struggled harder, hating the feeling of not being able to move, to defend myself. Chaos was growling at Aragorn.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Touches Freya, hurts Freya. Dies... _went through his head as he stalked Aragorn, growling. Aragorn looked at me and then at Chaos, then at Arwen. With a swift nod she mounted her horse in the blink of an eye and before I knew it, was galloping off out of forest, and out of my reach. Screaming in terror, at the concept of losing Frodo, I pulled free from Aragorn when he was distracted and quick as anything, Chaos made for me. I jumped on his back and we ran, we ran like hell itself was behind us. I could hear Aragorn call after me but I was no longer there, all I cared about was getting to Frodo and keeping him safe. I had no clue where I was going but I assumed Chaos had to have some sense of smell, so I followed his lead. It wasn't long before we were out in the open; daylight broke out all over the land making me feel uncomfortably exposed. Ahead, I could see nine black riders astride nine black steeds, catching up on a tiring white mare.

'C'mon Chaos, let's show these horse lovers what a wolf can do!' I yelled to him.

Growling, he lunged forward, propelling over the plains. I tried talking to him again but he wasn't answering, he had gone completely wolf, growls and snarls echoing in his throat. We caught up with the riders and Chaos, being the dramatic that he is, decided to make an 'entrance'

Roaring in anger, he jumped through the nine, stopping them in their tracks as they took in the familiar demon that had defeated them the night before. Stalking in front of them Chaos let none past, he was like the Chimera at the gates o the Underworld.

I dared to look behind me, Arwen was far away now, past the horizon, safe enough to get Frodo to Rivendell, but on the other hand, that left me in a shitload of trouble.

'Pstt, Chaos, got any ideas?'

_Not a notion, just making it up as I go along, that usually works right?_

'If you're referring to the bee hive incident then that'd be a no Chaos.'

_Oh right, well how's this?_

He bolted, running as fast as he could as the familiar sounds of hooves raked through the silent morning. They say you never run faster until you're running from something but Chaos being the complete idiot that he is, decided not to go as fast as when he was chasing them. I still fail to see the logic behind it.

'Chaos! Hurry up please!' I could feel the breath of the Wraith behind me, so close. Not daring to turn around, I urged Chaos on, until I looked to my left and came face to face with one.

It said something in a strange language, a slimy oily language but as it spoke I could feel myself getting tired, could feel the poison of its words seep into my system. It was evident that Chaos felt it too because his pace became sluggish and clumsy. He shook his head a few times trying to get the voice away from him but it was no use, the Wraith continued hits chant and we got even more tired and even slower.

_It can't end like this..._

Throwing my last bit of strength out there, I covered Chaos' ears, blocking the sounds of the Wraith, though still getting the full blast myself. As if waking from a dream, Chaos snapped awake and bolted off as fast as possible, leaving all the Wraiths but the one chanting behind. That one Wraith, it was working, it was keeping up and it was leaving me feel sick and weak as it chanted.

My vision blurred as we came to a river with Arwen and Frodo on the other side. Without consideration Chaos lunged into the river and over to the other side where the two were. The Wraiths came to a messy halt as they contemplated the water. Deciding that their target was way more important than their pitiful lives, they charged on...

I didn't know what happened then, my sole purpose was getting to Frodo, I dragged my weak, poisoned body to him and lay next to him, 'It's ok,' I whispered, 'You're going to be fine. Trust me, I know, you'll be absolutely fine.' My voice was growing quieter with every word but before the darkness took me there was the unmistakable sound of,

'Hush little baby don't say a word...'

* * *

**So? How was it? I'd love to hear what you all think so please please PLEASE review! :P**


	8. Sapphire Stare

**OK so here we are with chapter 8! I wasn't really sure about what this chapter would be like and I still am not 100% sure of it so if you'd review and tell me what you thought I'd love to hear it! Good and bad! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Lord of the Rings, only Freya and Chaos**

* * *

_Freya..._

The familiar voice came as a distant whisper in my darkness, the only sound that echoed in my mind. I had heard other voices before now, but they were to quiet to make out.

_Freya?_

The voice said, louder this time. Who was it? Who was calling me...? I wanted to open my eyes to see who was waking me from my needed slumber but couldn't find the strength to open my eyes, it was as if my brain was cut off from the rest of my body, I told it to move, to open my eyes, but it just wouldn't respond, it was like trying to move a bloody rock with only your will and mind. I heard the voice again...

_Who the hell is it? I know that voice, I know I do, _I thought to myself.

_FREYA, WAKE UP YOU LAZY CREEP! I'm bored out of my tree and need to have a bit of fun which these pointy-eared weirdo's don't seem to know the definition of! C'mon! I'm dying over here! _

_Oh, its Chaos..._I thought, only he would say that when I'm like this...

Throwing all my strength into opening my eyes, they slowing cracked open to let in streaming white light on my light deprived eyes. Blinking a few times to get the sleepy crud out of my eyes I stared up at the massive black wolf that was now residing on my bed looking down at me with a scowling pout on his face, his amber eyes narrowed and ears alert, as he bent down to me.

_Well it's about fucking time, Freya! You do realise you left me alone here with these freaks who make me wipe my paws when coming into the house, they even make me clean my coat every morning so that I look presentable! I'm a Katagan for fuck sake, and there they are acting like they're all that and in that time I was alone without you thinking that I was going to stay on my own if you didn't wake up! _With every word, Chaos was becoming more distressed and upset, and through my sleepy vision, I was sure I saw tears in his big eyes.

_If you didn't wake up, I'd be alone again and I'd have to wipe my paws and clean my coat and eat lembas bread and get blonde hair and and... _He was hiccupping now. I didn't know what to say, I just put my strength into raising my arms around his big furry neck and held him as closely as I could. I felt him put his head on my shoulder as he continued to cry, his snout burying into my shoulder and small upset whimpers escaping his mouth,

_I thought you weren't going to wake up Freya, I..I thought I'd lost you when I swore I'd look after you. The Elves, they thought you wouldn't wake up but I, I didn't let them stop looking after you I swear I didn't, I would have myself but don't have any of those thumb things. _

I just held his big trembling form as he relaxed, but I couldn't find the strength to speak, my head was pounding and I ached all over, what a surprise.

_Chaos promises, Chaos swears, he will never let you get hurt again, never again, never again, I promise. _He whimpered over and over again.

"Shh, it's OK Chaos, its OK champ," I croaked, my throat dry, "I'm not going anywhere soon, not yet anyway." I stroked his soft fur as he relaxed, his breathing becoming even again.

_But seriously, I am bored, so when can we play that rugby you told me about?_ He joked, feeling more like the old and foolish Chaos. He got up and off the bed and raised one of his paws to his eyes and gave them a swipe, getting rid of all the wetness there, a slightly embarrassed look on his face,

_I suppose I should let you "rest"_, he said as he turned to the door.

'Chaos?' I whispered, he turned around, 'can you stay here for a little while, I don't want to be alone at the moment.' His eyes lighting up he bounded over to the bed again, laying his front paws and head on the bed beside me, while sitting on the marble floor.

_Soooo, whatcha wanna do?_ He said happily; glad to have some decent company with him.

I looked up wondering the same thing when a thought came to me, 'I spy with my little eye something that's... round."

Chaos tilted his head,

_What are we playing? Can it eat it? _He asked, excitedly.

Rolling my eyes I replied, 'We're playing I Spy, it's where you think of something and the other person or wolf in this case, has to find out what it is, and no you can't eat it.'

_Hmm OK, something round... eh Sam?_

'Chaos! That's mean! No, try again.' I chastised him.

_OK, OK! Em a rock?_

'C'mon Chaos, be creative, what's round and is in this room right now.'

One of Chaos' eyebrows arched as his head flew up; glad there was something to hunt down in some manner. Standing up he rummaged around the room, which gave me time to look around it.

The room itself looked quite big, and it only looked bigger with the wall length door that opened onto a balcony, clean golden sunlight streaming in contently, making the room look even more cheerful. To my right was a quaint little bedside stand where a beautifully sculpted jug (which was what Chaos was supposed to be searching for) stood, with a vase of lilies that complimented the golden walls and were so vibrant that you would think they would start talking to you. Chaos was now sticking his head into a large oak wardrobe with more Celtic swirls and animals were carved, were different types of dress wear was placed, I couldn't tell what was what exactly because of Chaos' massive ass in the way. I myself, was in a lovely bed with white cotton (now crumpled thanks to Chaos) sheets and soft feather pillows. Above my head on the pale gold ceiling there was a type of chandelier, or at least I thought it was. The ornate design was shaped like a grape vine as it slinked and twisted into a beautiful, nearly Celtic shape, and on top were four large candles. Of course, they weren't lit giving the time of day, which made me wonder what day it actually was.

Bolting up right, my last memories came swarming into clarity,

_Shit, aw shit shit shit shit SHIT! Frodo? Where is he? Why didn't Chaos say anything? Is it because he didn't want me to find out about something? Oh God he isn't... _I couldn't finish the thought, he could be. Forgetting my pounding headache, I fell out of bed, standing much too quickly and just stayed still, partially waiting for the dizzy spell to pass and partially so that there wasn't three doors in front of me. After one too many minutes I made my escape down the corridor, my stiff neck and body screaming in protest as I pushed it too far. Outside in the hallway I looked right and left frantically, 'OK instincts I know you don't like me but just this once, left, right, left, right, LEFT!' I said as I raced down the corridor only to come to another set of corridors, five of them to be exact, a labyrinth on passages, two that appeared to be stairways, one up and one down, the others were just other hallways. Clicking my tongue in confusion I ran down the stairs, into a beautiful garden but I didn't stop to admire the scenery. The garden was another maze and as I ran, my lungs on fire I jogged past two figures without a second glance, 'Freya!' a voice behind me said.

Looking quickly behind me I saw Aragorn and a tall, blonde man standing gracefully beside him. Suddenly, I tripped over the corner of one of the many penistles in the garden and fell flat on my face at the side of a crystal pond where the strange looking fish swam off in fear.

'Freya! Are you OK?' Aragorn called and I heard two sets of footsteps running to my side. Groaning I sat up, my cheeks flamed in embarrassment, 'Note to self, keep eyes on road when running.'

Rubbing me head, a pale, perfect masculine hand and pair of leather boots appeared in my line of vision. Looking up, my jaw dropped. Above me was a God incarnate, the hand belonged to the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life, his lean, muscular body was slightly bent over as he reached down to me, his sapphire blue eyes bore into. Golden hair spilled from his head except for a piece on the right side of his head, the piece was an unusual chocolate colour and it was pulled back into a braid at the back of his head, showing his braid to be blond and brown at the same time. It was then I noticed the two delicately pointed ears. An Elf. He was an Elf? How did I not guess that? Concern ringed in his light eyes as he raised his dark brows and looked at his hand before whispering in a musical voice, 'Milady, I think it would be wise for you to take my hand,' A smile now playing at the corner of his perfect lips. Realising what an idiot I must look like, I shook my head and stood up, without taking his hand, as much as I wanted to.

With me now above him he looked up at me with one brow arched, and surprise lingering in his eyes as he stood, towering above me, which I found to be strange considering my height. Not many guys were much taller than me but he, he seemed to be an exception, 'Em, thanks but I think I can manage.' I said taking a step away from the closeness of or bodies and another look of surprise crossed his face,

'Not many maidens would stand on their own, nor would I let them, so for that you have made me feel bad about myself for allowing you to get up on your own,' he said gently as his smile left his face.

'Oh, no it's grand honestly, I mean, I don't want to make you feel bad I promise, but I'm not hurt so I could get up on my own I swear-' I stopped midsentence as a smile spread across his face. Exhaling, I ran my hand through me hair, 'You're making fun of me aren't you?' I said in realisation.

'Oh believe me, I'd be much too frightened to tease a maiden like you.'

'Like me?' I asked in confusion.

'You're not like other maidens, milady. You have a fire in you, you're something different to what I'm used to. Like a fallen angel, you hold a great deal of strength, for what I can see' He said, 'and having that big hound prowling behind me, who I am assuming is yours doesn't hurt either.'

My eyes widening, I tore my gaze from his to look behind him and saw Chaos and Aragorn, Chaos growling with his ears back and Aragorn with an amused look on his face. Trying to contain my embarrassment, I turned to Aragorn to change the subject, to a much more important one, 'Aragorn, where is Frodo? Please, just tell me.' I said, bravely, or at least I hoped was bravely.

Aragorn, surprised that at the sudden change in atmosphere answered cautiously, 'He's with Sam, or Gandalf, I'm not too sure, I haven't yet seen him, but Lord Elrond has assured me that he has woken up and will be fine.'

Sighing in relief, I silently thanked whatever God was listening, 'Do you know where I could find the other hobbits then? They might know where he is.' I asked, I could feel the Elf's gaze on me and it was making me feel, slightly uncomfortable, but strangely, I like it. Normally I hated when people stared at me, it made me self-conscious, which I still was terribly. Plus normally, people didn't like it when I looked at them, the whole strange eyes thing, be this...Elf seemed unfazed by them.

There was an awkward silence as I thought about the Elf's eyes that hadn't left me yet before I broke it, 'OK so, well then I'm off.' And with that I shuffled quickly over to Chaos who was still glaring at the Elf. We turned to leave but I was stopped dead in my tracks when the delicate voice filled my ears, 'But milady, you haven't given me your name, how will I know who you are without a name?'

Biting my lip, thinking what to do, I wasn't good at the whole "talking to guys thing" only guy friends I could talk to, like Aragorn.

Turning, 'My name, eh yeah, em, it's Freya. And yours?' I asked, a question I had been wanting to sak him.

Smiling he replied, 'Lady Freya, my name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.' He bowed to me.

My jaw dropped again, no fucking way, no way! This guy was Legolas? Well he had the looks definitely, but still, Legolas?

'Oh, Legolas, well it was eh nice to meet you, and err, just for next time, I am no lady.'

'So there will be a next time?' he smiled.

'Oh em I err I... I don't know.' I mentally kicked myself.

'Well, let's hope there is,' he said quietly as he smiled again the playfulness still in his eyes.

'Right, OK, well bye!'

I ran from there, trust me to make a complete idiot out of myself in front of Legolas. I would though wouldn't I? Shaking him out of my head, there were more important things to worry about than the gorgeous Elf. Stopping short, I forgot to get Aragorn's answer as to where the other hobbits where.

_No way am I going back there, keep away from him, Freya, anyone who looks like that can only be trouble for girls with already fragile hearts like mine. _

As I thought this, I ran back inside the house or palace as it was beginning to look like. Skidding to a halt on one of the terraces I saw Frodo, sitting on a soft chair talking intently to Gandalf. Gandalf! I stormed over, 'Where the fuck have you been?' I practically yelled, 'Have you any idea what Frodo's been through because you never showed up? Well? He got fucking stabbed! And poisoned did I mention that?'

Gandalf was just looking at me patiently as I ranted on and on. It was then that I noticed how tired and drawn he looked. I stopped, remembering the book, I really should do that more often, 'Oh, Saruman right, sorry.' I said quietly.

A sparkle appeared in Gandalf's wise eyes, 'Frodo, why don't you go see your Uncle, he's here, just ask Lord Elrond where to go.'

'Bilbo is here! Where?' with that he ran off looking for Bilbo.

'So it is true, you do know what has and will happen.' Standing up he walked over to me, 'Who are you? What are you? Where are you from?' he said intensely.

Biting my lip, which was becoming a terrible habit of mine, I spilled everything that had happened, from the hiking accident to meeting Chaos to Lady Elisadria and all the while Gandalf watched with such a mystified expression on his face that I chose to stop there.

'Another world? Is there such a thing, and the journey of the Ring is a book? How is that so?' realisation dawned on his face as he spoke quietly, 'you know the faith of us all, don't you little one?'

I nodded, 'I didn't want to tell you.'

'You were right not to, who knows what would come about if we all knew our faith. I want you to promise me Freya, never to tell anyone about this, never a word. Who knows what catastrophes could be awaiting if you did,' I gulped, 'promise me Freya, not a word. For all our sakes.'

Contemplating what he was saying to me, I nodded, 'I promise.'

It was then that we were interrupted by a She-Elf, 'Lady Freya! Oh thank the heavens, when we couldn't find you in your bed we thought the worst.' Gracefully coming over to me she said, 'My name is Kylaf, and I have been assigned to be your handmaiden for your stay in Rivendell. Come, the feast starts soon, and we must get you ready.' With that she took my elbow and pulled me back to the room I had been staying in.

There was a large tub in the middle filled with steaming hot water. I sighed at the thought of being clean again.

_Oh my God I must look like a complete state! In front of all the Elves too! _I tried my best not to think about looking awful in front of a certain male Elf.

After the glorious bath, Kylaf braided my hair into an intricate design so that it fell in waves down my back with half pulled up in a complicated braid. I wasn't really into the whole "doing myself up thing", I never had any reason to but apparently it was required tonight as there would be many honoured guests coming,

'So why am I going then?' I asked as Kylaf picked out a suitable dress, deciding on a light blue silk dress that fell to the floor like water with a jewel encrusted bodice with diamond and sapphire like gems shining on it.

'Of course you are going! You saved the master Frodo, you must attend.'

I wasn't so sure...

Outside the door to the main hall where the feast was being held, I felt extremely self-conscious as I stood, trying to get myself to just open the door and go in. I paced in front of the doorway when I heard the soft padding of feet behind me. Turning I saw a slightly older Elf with dark hair and eyes, Lord Elrond, I assumed at the air of authority that surrounded him.

He looked at me in surprise, 'Lady Freya, why are you not at the feast? Are you ill?

'No no, it's just that well, I'm kind of afraid to go in...'

He looked even more surprised, but then offered me his arm, 'No lady should enter alone,' he said in a soft tone.

Smiling I took his arm, 'I'm no lady, Lord Elrond.'

'Here you are,' he said smiling as he opened the double doors into the hall.

The chatter stopped as we stood there, the silence looming as we made our way into the hall. I spotted Pippin and Merry who gave me two thumbs up and big smiles before I turned, looking as to where I was supposed to be sitting. Looking around at the magnificent hall, the was countless arches and balconies, the wood carved into wonderful shapes and pillars that surrounded the table where we were to be seated.

Elrond turned to me, 'You are to sit by Master Gimli, Freya, he's just over there.'

'Gimli! Where?' I loved Gimli in the books and couldn't wait to talk to him. I spotted him eating a leg of mutton, a small chubby fellow with long coarse red hair and a similar beard, his small eyes focsed on his food and ale.

Walking over I could feel many eyes on me, and one pair of familiar eyes that burned into the back of my neck. I didn't look around though, I wouldn't. Taking my seat beside Gimli, he stopped eating to look me up and down before jumping out of his seat and bowing low, 'Milady, tis an honour.' He said gruffly.

Charmed, I replied, smiling, 'Thank you Gimli, I'm Freya, not lady, just Freya.'

He grinned, 'As you wish, have you tried the mutton? Tis amazing.'

'Not yet, but I will, I'm a fully fledged carnivore, I love meat so let the feasting begin.' I said happily as I raised my glass of water to his tankard of ale. I don't drink, and I didn't intend on starting then. I always held to the belief that you didn't need alcohol to have a good time.

The night grew older and older and I was having a great time with Gimli, he was even more of a character than I had thought; his jokes and stories leaving me in stitches!

It was when I looked up and saw the blue eyes of Legolas looking at me that I stopped laughing. If it were possible, he looked even more handsome in his pale silver dress wear, his unusual hair once again tied back from his face but still falling over his shoulders in an elegant flow. He bore no smile now, he simply looked at Gimli, then me and then turned back to his own, the Elves who were sitting with him.

I didn't know what to think of it but something told me that perhaps now would be a good time to go to bed. Excusing myself and thanking Gimli for a wonderful time, I made my way out of the hall, once again feeling the searing heat of Legolas' stare as I left, and as I turned the corner out of the hall, I saw his now cold expression follow me as I left.

* * *

**So? Was it any good? Since reading the novels, I was kinda torn about Legolas' hair colour since it isn't mentioned but because everyone is so used to his having blonde hair I put that in but then because he's Silvan I put in the piece of brown hair so that he'd be unique :P Please review!**


	9. The Complications of Politics

**Right so here we go with Chapter 9! To be honest, I'm not sure if people would like this chapter so please review and let me know! I'd also just like to thank everyone who reviewed, it was great hearing from you and means so much to me ^_^ Thanks again and don't forget to review! LOL**

**disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings, only Freya and Chaos are mine :P**

* * *

I hit the floor with a thud as I woke from sleep with a shock. My room was still fairly dark, with only the smallest slivers of the new dawn breezing in from the curtained doorway onto the balcony. I sat up with a groan, still too much asleep to move any further. I looked at the bed to see Chaos' large body stretching over the entire king sized bed.

_Typical, I leave that dog for a few hours to go to the feast, he goes and steals half the bed when he's supposed to be outside and now he's decided that he wants all of it. Perfect._

Not bothering to get up, even though I was in quite an uncomfortable position, with my head and neck propped up against the bedside cabinet and my tired body lying carelessly on the floor, I thought about everything that had happened since arriving here, not fully realising the amount that had happened in the space of a short few weeks. Sighing, I heaved myself off the floor, banging my head against the cabinet on my way up, _ow jeez! _I thought, _it would happen wouldn't it? _

Rubbing my slightly sore head, I tiptoed over to the balcony where I turned back one of the curtains slightly so that I could slip out without Chaos waking. I looked back slightly to check on him, only to see his big head lying on one of his equally massive paws. He looked like a puppy when he was asleep, an overgrown one maybe, but a puppy with his ears flapped down, eyes closed and tongue lolling, making it look as if he were smiling.

Moving out into the crisp October air I let the cool breeze wake me up so that when I got to the ledge, I was alert enough not walk over the edge of the balcony. Resting my elbows on the marble ledge, I examined the silent beauty of Rivendell. The sun was only beginning to rise and the first weak rays were playing on the autumn leaves of the beech trees, their intoxicating scent lulling me just as the voices of the hurrying water over the rocky bed sang to me. It was truly enchanting, truly. The untouched beauty of the Valley resembled all the peace and grace that land back home had not had for some time. The sculpted gazebos and natural paths that were scattered across the plains reminded me of the stars at night, each one dotting the sky, making it more and more beautiful with each one. Nothing made sense. I knew that but honestly, I could find any rational explanation for everything that had happened.

_I mean, Middle-Earth? It's not possible, but then again, here I am. Does that mean that nothing is really as it seems? Is everything we thought was right is actually wrong? Is fiction really fiction or is it a gateway to what's really out there? _These questions plagued my mind as I stood in silence, scanning the land below me,

_Why me? Why am I here? _'Why am I here?' I whispered, as if the answer would just hit me, or someone would answer. No one did. It was as silent as before, with only the rushing water of a nearby stream breaking the silence. Sighing, dejectedly, I looked to the sky, confused and well, scared of what it all meant. I wasn't scared of much, I never saw the need to be scared but not knowing what was going to happen to me, terrified me. What would happen? Something, maybe nothing, but all I knew was that I was going with Frodo even if he didn't know he was going to be the Ring-Bearer, even if they didn't know about the Fellowship until tomorrow, I was going with him no matter what.

I thought about the other members of the Fellowship, those who I'd met anyway. The hobbits, well I loved them like family, they were to me. I was getting closer to Aragorn, I could tell, he talked more openly with me now, he even smiled a bit too! I had only seen Boromir once at the feast but didn't speak to him, but at first glance he had a very proud stance that simply spelled arrogance but then again, he had a warm friendly smile that reached his green eyes. I don't know what to say about Gimli other than that he was pretty opinionated, especially when it came to Elves and voiced it quite loudly, but he was loyal and friendly, I could tell as well as having a side-splitting sense of humour. Then I thought about Legolas, he confused me to be honest. I didn't know what to think about him and usually I'm very good at the whole "reading people" thing, first impressions are everything and all but I still wasn't sure whether or not I had my proper first impression of Legolas. When I first met him he was courteous and charming but when I had seen him briefly at the feast, he seemed cold, almost resentful as I left. I shook my head; I knew he was bad news, like I said before; nothing good could come from someone like that. _Forget about him Freya, he's not worth it..._

The sun was still pretty low, I hadn't been out for long but already there were already Goosebumps on my exposed arms from the cold. I was about to go back into the room when I noticed two figures on a bridge in the distance. Smiling softly, I recognised them to be Aragorn and Arwen. When I was younger, around fifteen, I always had fantasies about the perfect guy, the perfect scenario, how he would tell me he loved me, how our lives would plan out. It always changed though, the scenario would be different or the declaration, I didn't know what I wanted. All I knew was that I wanted someone who I wasn't afraid to be myself around, who I could trust, someone that made it so that I didn't need to have fantasies, to be loved for real. I was happy for the two of them, Aragorn and Arwen. They matched, nothing complicated about it. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. Sure there was the thing about her being an Elf but really, in the end, love really does conquer all. They deserved it.

Now smiling sadly, knowing that my own fantasies could never come true I went back into the room. They would never happen because I would never let them. It was more trouble than it was worth, all the heart-break and pain to get one moment of bliss would never be worth it. There was nothing more to it so I forgot about it. Like I always did. I walked over to the bed and shoved Chaos out of the way, a much harder thing to do than I had originally thought, even when he was asleep. With him moderately out of the way I slid back into the bed, closing my once again tired eyes. _Might as well get some sleep when I can, you'll have loads to do when you wake up next... _Following my own advice, I relaxed myself as sleep finally took me again.

I awoke to the sound of barking in my ear. My eyes flying open I instinctively pushed the furry monster who was deafening me away resulting in him losing his grip on the bed and falling in a heap on the ground,

'Chaos!' I yelled in shock as he glared at me from the ground.

_Freya! What the hell? Get the hell up! The Council starts in forty fucking minutes! Not my problem that you slept in. C'mon you're late! _

I didn't listen as I continued my rant towards him, 'How do you like falling on your ass first thing in the morning, huh? Next time you feel the need to take over the entire bed, you can haul your ass down to the stables and -.' I stopped midsentence, 'Wait, forty minutes? Oh shit, shit, shit!' I hopped out of bed and ran towards the wardrobe, yanking the doors open and stared at the different array of gowns, tunics, outer tunics and leggings.

_OK, what is appropriate to wear to one of the most significant events in history? Hmm this is nearly as hard as trying to pick an outfit for a concert. Right, well I can see no jeans, no tank tops, no sweaters and or hoodies... this should be fun..._

For the next ten minutes I pulled out every piece of clothing there was in the wardrobe that was actually a lot bigger than I thought. Pulling out a top type thing with a series of strings on the back, I looked in complete bewilderment at it, 'What the fuck is this?'

Chaos just laughed.

Throwing it away I came across a simple dark purple gown, a bit too girly for me but not as much as that embroidered pink one I came across a few minutes ago. The purple was nice too, as was the floral design on the inner dress, the base of which was a much paler purple with vines creeping up the front. The inner dress was coated by a thicker, darker purple dress that covered the inner one like a coat. The outer dress was arm length which fell longer than the actual length of my arms making it look very... medieval. The bodice was laced with similar vines covering it.

_Five minutes Freya! _Called Chaos panicked.

'Alright, just a sec!' I yelled back as I ran a comb through my tangled hair, nearly reefing the head off of me in the process.

_We don't have a sec Freya! We're late!_

I looked around, in case I forgot anything and then ran past Chaos while trying to pull on a pair of boots that just didn't go with the outfit but then again desperate times called for desperate measures. I skidded down hallways, bumped into a few people before I realised that I had absolutely no idea where we were going. Panting, I looked around the garden Chaos and I were standing in before I saw a small hobbit running in confusion as well. Going up to Frodo, I placed a hand gently on his shoulder causing him to jump. I just chuckled, 'You lost too?'

Relieved that it was me he grinned, 'This place is too big for a hobbit, I can hardly see over the walls in the garden.'

I laughed, 'Well we can be lost together, c'mon, we'll find our way eventually.'

I started walking in any given direction with Frodo by my side.

'Just to let you know Freya,' Frodo said, 'you look really lovely.'

I smiled and gave him a small half hug, 'Trust me, when you see the Lady Arwen, then you'll know what lovely really is.'

'But I have seen her, and you are just as lovely.' He concluded, determined.

I chuckled softly, 'You're too nice Frodo, you know that? You want to make everyone feel important. But don't forget to look out for yourself too, promise me?'

He looked slightly bewildered, 'I promise, Freya.'

After about ten minutes of walking aimlessly, just talking, we came across a circle of beings, all of whom were looking at us with stern expressions. I could easily pick out Gandalf and Elrond as well as Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas. I looked around and caught the eye of Samwise Gamgee as he look on from behind a tall plant. He seemed shocked that I'd seen him but I just winked and put my finger to my mouth in a "shh" way.

'Frodo! Freya! Where have you been? The Council was supposed to start twenty minutes ago!' exasperated Lord Elrond as he gave me a stern look. Bowing my head, thinking it wise not to start a fight, I took my seat to the right of Frodo, and Chaos sat beside me. We were all gathered in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. Giving me one last look, Elrond began,

'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor.' Tension filled the air, 'Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound by this fate, this one doom.'

We all looked around the semi-circle, judgemental eyes roamed and met. Old enemies glared and others looked distressed. I tried my best to keep a sombre expression but I know I must have shown some fear.

'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.' Elrond concluded gesturing towards the pedestal.

Frodo looked up fearfully at me; I gave his hand a light squeeze and a soft smile. I felt all eyes, especially an intense pair of blue eyes on us. Nodding, Frodo arose from his seat slowly and walked over to the pedestal, hesitating as he placed the Ring in the centre of the stone table. Looking around awkwardly he made his way back to his seat, a look of relief evident of his face as he relaxed back in his seat. Turning my attention back to the Ring I felt the same pull and desire to take it for my own. It was captivating. In the shadow of my mind I knew it was evil, but right now all I could see was its beauty.

Then I heard a chant so vile, so disgusting that it drew me out of my trance and look upon the Ring for what it was,

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul._

Thunder rolled and the earth shook, black clouds shrouding the sunlight as Gandalf uttered the Black Speech powerfully as Elves, Dwarves and men alike shuddered at the sound. After what felt like an eternity the voice of the Ring died down. There was a shocked silence as people took their seats, too speechless to say anything. After a moment Elrond looked upon Gandalf with such a look, it would have curdled milk,

'Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!' Elrond rebuked.

'I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! That Ring is altogether evil!' he claimed, his voice raspy from the force of the words and language, with a last scathing look at Boromir.

But it appeared as though Boromir was unperturbed, 'It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!' Boromir proclaimed as he paced around the semi-circle.

I was getting pretty pissed at this point, _doesn't he get it? The Ring is evil! It can't be used by anyone besides Sauron..._

Aragorn voiced my opinion, 'You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.'

Boromir turned impatiently towards Aragorn, 'And what would a ranger know of this matter?'

It was then that Legolas rose angrily speaking for the first time, 'This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.' I was surprised at the force in Legolas' voice, it was so much different than the way he spoke to me. The way he spoke now was full of authority and vigour; it was hard not to listen to him. When he spoke to me, it was softer, quieter. But after his strange attitude at the feast, I wasn't surprised at his rough tone. Still, it was strange to see. I wasn't sure what to make of him at all.

It was then that Gimli struck the Ring with his axe but all that resulted in was Gimli being thrown in the air and landing on his back with a look of complete shock masking his face as the remains f his axe lay scattered around the pedestal, while the Ring remained unscathed. My head snapped to Frodo as he jolted as the axe struck the Ring and looked like a terrible headache had just hit him. Worriedly I placed a hand on his shoulder. Elrond continued to speak, no doubt about how the Ring has to be destroyed and how one of us would have to do it but all I was concerned about was Frodo, 'Are you OK?' I whispered to him.

It was then that commotion broke out, everyone was on their feet and yelling at each other which in turn was distressing Frodo more and more. I was angry now, angry at all of them. Standing up, I stormed into the thicket of the argument. Pushing Gandalf and Boromir away from each other, I gave both death stares to shut up as I did with Legolas and Gimli, both shocked to the core that I had pushed them,

'OK listen up you crazy ass sons of bitches!' that shut them up, 'What the fuck are you doing fighting? How is this going to solve anything, if we fight then Sauron has already won! I don't get pissed often but you guys are acting like a bunch of toddlers fighting over who plays with the toy truck next! So sit your asses down and get a fucking grip!' I yelled at them, meeting their eyes until they looked away, ah the beauty of having an intense stare. Though everyone still stood, there was silence until I heard a small voice,

'I will take the Ring to Mordor.' Turning, we all saw Frodo come towards us with Chaos by his side.

'I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way.'

'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear' said Gandalf, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will.' Said Aragorn rising from his seat, 'You have my sword.'

'And you have my bow.' commented Legolas as he stood beside Gandalf.

'And my axe,' grumbled Gimli.

Everyone turned to Boromir as he walked over, 'You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.' He smiled as he took his place with the others. I looked at the bush where Sam was hiding and gave him a knowing nod,

'Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!' he shouted as he ran from his hiding place behind the plant.

'No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.' Elrond commented, amused.

He was not so amused when two other hobbits ran towards the growing group,

'Wait! We are coming too!' called Merry as the two ran forward, 'You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!' he continued taking his place beside Frodo.

' Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing.' Pippin put in.  
'Well that rules you out Pip.' Merry muttered to a gullible Pippin.

Musing, Elrond looked upon the nine, 'Nine companions, so be-'

'Hold it!' I called, 'Ten. Ten companions. I didn't think you needed a speech to know that I was going.'

There was silence as everyone looked at me then Elrond said matter-of-factly, 'Freya, you are not going.'

Speechless, I looked around at everyone for backup. It appeared they were on my side but didn't speak except for one,

'Lord Elrond is right, it would not be wise to bring a female.' I looked in abhorrence at Legolas but he wouldn't meet my eye.

'Excuse me?' I said, venom leaking off of my words, 'Who are you to tell me whether or not I can go, it's not your decision!'

'Legolas speaks the truth; a female will just slow the rest down. Besides, the idea of nine is to counter the nine Ringwraiths. Ten of eleven if you think of bringing the wolf would defeat the purpose and a smaller party is better.' Elrond concluded.

I was disgusted to say the least, 'Oh no way you're pulling that gender thing on me! I don't care if I'm a woman, I'm going end of story! You can't make me stay! Anyway,' I said as I made my way up to the hobbits, picking up Pippin as I went along. I put him on Merry's shoulders while still holding him, 'Hobbits only count for half so for every two Hobbits, it counts for one Wraith, so, if my math is correct that leaves two openings.' I smiled and pointed at me and Chaos, while Chaos gave a big grin. It didn't faze Elrond, 'If I were even to consider sending two more people it would be Glorfindel and another skilled warrior, not a female without any experience!'

'Lord Elrond,' Gandalf interrupted, 'I don't think it would be wise to keep Freya here, she could be helpful as could Chaos, he could be quite useful in battle.'

I nodded, 'I know I have no experience but I'm sure I can learn in the remaining time, at least enough to defend myself. Face it,' I said giving Legolas a quick glare from over my shoulder, he just stared at me with his crystal eyes, a frustrated look on his beautiful face, 'I'm going whether you want me to or not. I'll find a way to go, no matter what you do.' I said forcefully.

Elrond looked torn, 'Well...'

'My Lord!' Legolas said surprised, 'You know as well as I do that bringing a woman is forfeiting this quest!'

'OK, Legolas don't take this the wrong way, but shut the fuck up!' I yelled at him.

Gimli laughed heartedly, 'I say she goes! We'll always be entertained if anything!'

Aragorn smiled, 'I agree, Freya should come, I trust her. I'll even train with her until we leave.'

Frodo spoke up, 'I don't go anywhere without Freya, if she doesn't go, then I don't.'

It was final then, Elrond couldn't fight everyone so grudgingly, he agreed to our terms. I breathed a sigh of relief as I gave Chaos and Frodo a smile.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I saw Boromir bow low to me, 'Milady, tis an honour. I don't think we've properly met. I am Boromir, eldest son of Denathor, Steward of Gondor.'

I smiled, 'Unless you count my little rant at all of you guys a few minutes ago? Ha-ha.'

He laughed with me, 'Yes, I must say it took me by surprise that you did that. All the ladies I've met have never said a word without being spoken to first. You're different, tell me, where are you from? I do not recognise your accent.'

'It's Irish but I'm from somewhere pretty far from here. You wouldn't know it.'

Nodding, but not looking fully convinced, he bowed again, 'It was nice to meet you milady and I would be happy to train with you also, the hobbits want to learn too so perhaps sometime?'

I nodded and he left to talk to one of his advisors.

It was about an hour later when we started to file out of the gathering area. As I walked through one of the many gardens to get ready for dinner a strong hand grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into a dark corner. Suddenly, I was looking into the azure eyes of a very angry Legolas,

'What are you doing joining the Fellowship, Freya?' he hissed.

Yanking my arm back I glared at him heatedly, 'What's it to you? One second you act like my friend and the next it's as if I'm some disgusting rodent that needs exterminating!' I couldn't help but notice the closeness of our bodies.

'That's not an answer Freya, why are you coming? What do you want? What are you?'

'Are you pissed because I sat with the dwarves and not the Elves? Did I taint your precious pride?'

'Oh you think this is about that blasted feast? I know you talk to that wolf. How can you be a whisperer in this day and age and WHY are you here? WHAT are you? I don't trust anything I don't know so having you coming is not going to work for me.'

Whisperer, someone had called me that before but I was too angry to think who, 'Look, I don't know what you're on about but you can shove it OK? I don't give a damn what you think and even if I did know something why would I tell you?'

Pulling away from his conceited, angry form, I shook my head at him once and walked away,

_Nothing good can come from him... boy was I right, _I thought as I stalked towards the entrance that led to my room leaving a very irritated and fuming Legolas who looked after me before walking into the woods...

* * *

**So? Was it any good? I wanted to make this as different as possible to other fics so please please PLEASE review and tell me what you thought XD**


	10. The Male Mind Is A Complex Thing

**OK, so here we go with chapter 10! Right, I did things a bit differently here so I'm not sure how it is, so reviews are especially grateful for this chapter as they all are ^_^**

**Thank you all so much for you're reviews! It's great to hear from you guys - you are seriously the best readers I could possibly hope for and more! Thank you so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, except Freya, Chaos and any other OC. **

* * *

'Stupid snobby conceited pointy-eared bastard!' I yelled as I slammed the door to my room, kicking my boots off forcefully as I saw Chaos come in from the balcony with an amused expression on his face as he sat in the doorway.

I stalked over to the bed and fell face first onto the cotton sheets before screaming into them and kicking out like a four year old not getting her own way, my fists pounding at the bed and legs kicking out in a very unladylike manner, who gave a crap anyway, 'Ugh! I could kill him! Stupid, blonde... pretty boy!' I shouted into the covers as I stopped thrashing about, breathing heavily like a bull that had just seen red as I kept my face in the covers to muffle my insults and howls.

_I have to say you two looked very cosy down there, _chuckled Chaos from the doorway.

My head snapped up, my hair all over my face and narrowed gaze fixated on the canine currently blocking my view of the scenery outside, 'What do you mean "cosy"?'

_Ha, don't try to deny it! I saw you and the "pretty boy" getting very friendly under the elm tree, _Chaos laughed as he stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, to which he jumped on top of.

My gaze narrowed further into a headed glare, 'I have no idea what you're talking about. If you call insults and accusations "getting friendly" then I've been getting the whole relationship thing wrong for years! That dim-witted Elf goes around thinking he's all that just because he has pointy ears and pretty looks. He's an arrogant jerk and I don't want anything to do with him! Ugh Jesus Christ, if I could push anyone off a cliff right now, he'd be it! And that means something, coming from someone who actually FELL from a cliff already!' I shouted as I got up from the bed and started hurtling pillows all over the room, each one directed at a phantom of the blonde bastard,

'Jerk!' One pillow thrown.

'Moron!' Another pillow, a jug smashes at the contact. I never said I had perfect hand eye coordination.

'Butthead!' And another pillow, Chaos just raised his eyebrows at me. I didn't really care to be honest.

I was running out of things to say, 'Fucking fairy!' I yelled as I chucked the last pillow at the door...and hit Aragorn smack in the face.

I put my hand to my mouth and my eyes widened as Aragorn stumbled out the door and knocked over a column where the vase currently residing there tipped over and spilled the water it was containing all over Aragorn who was sitting with a stoic expression on his face.

I still had my mouth to my mouth but I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the King of Men sitting there with his legs crossed in the middle of a hallway dripping wet, shaking his head. I laughed harder and doubled over at him, call me a sadist but that was the funniest thing I'd seen in some time. I could hear Chaos chuckling from atop of the wardrobe.

Getting up he exhaled defeated and brushed himself off before looking at my hunched form on the ground laughing so hard it hurt and tears came to my eyes. I was expecting a right lecture now about how it's "rude to hit somebody who isn't an enemy" but I was too bent with hysterical giggles that I didn't have the mind or the will to care. Walking into the room again, I tried to gain control of myself. Wiping a tear from my eye I stood up, my face red and eyes swollen from my little fit. I cleared my throat and smiled, trying not to laugh again.

Aragorn merely stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. He sighed again and shook his head, 'I don't blame you for doing that, as I blame myself for not anticipating it.'

I barked out a laugh again before shutting myself up, 'You should have seen your face! Seriously, after everything you've faced in your life and a pillow scares you the most? That is priceless! Wait until I tell Arwen!'

'Ha-ha,' he said sarcastically before sitting on my now crumpled bed, 'I came to see if you were alright. I mean, I saw you at the Council and you were perfectly fine but when I saw you walking back to your room, the look you wore could have frozen a nazgul in its tracks. What happened?'

'Nothing, you know us girls, mood swings like there's no tomorrow!' I chatted trying to lighten the humour, 'It's nothing,' I said more seriously as I folded my arms and looked out onto the balcony but without really seeing anything, 'I just had a bit of a disagreement with Legolas. Nothing major.'

'Not with the insults I heard you spewing as you walked!' Aragorn chortled as he followed my gaze to the balcony, 'What upset you Freya?'

'Legolas doesn't trust me; he thinks I'm hiding something that might sabotage the Fellowship.' I admitted turning back to Aragorn. Surprisingly, it actually hurt to think that he didn't trust me.

'But, you two seemed to get on quite well when you met. I remember thinking how I'd never seen Legolas warm to someone that quickly who wasn't an Elf. Why the sudden change?'

'Like I would know, all he said was that he knew I talked to Chaos and that how could a whisperer be alive in this day and age.' Aragorn's eye snapped to mine,

'He said that?'

'Yeah?' I narrowed my gaze slightly, 'why?'

'Nothing, it's just strange that he would say something like that,' Aragorn said quickly as if shaking off a thought or memory, 'anyway, what are we going to do about your training?'

I wasn't entirely convinced with his answer but I let it slide, for now, 'Ugh training? Already? Can't I have a week or so off? I mean, we don't leave for another two or three months so why not relax while we can?' I asked with a smile, knowing full well that I was clutching at straws. If Aragorn was as good a trainer as the books said then he probably wouldn't let me off with such a weak excuse. Heck the only excuse he'd probably accept was if I'd just lost both my arms and lying in a coma or something along those lines...

'Freya, do you know what's out there? I don't know what it's like where you are from but here, the land is dangerous, it is infested with all manners of wicked creatures that you need to know how to defeat. We start now. Get changed and meet me in the gardens in one hour.' He got up and ran a hand through his wet hair as I gaped at him, _now? I had to train now? Ah here! How's that fair?_

I sat on the bed heavily in disgust at the thought of having to train tonight and watched Aragorn's back as he left the room but he paused before turning the corner out of my line of sight. Turning his head slightly towards me he said seriously, 'Bring those sheathed swords you have. I've never seen them out of their sheath before but I'd like to see them.' He left then, before I could respond.

About forty-five minutes later, after washing and changing into a pair of light brown leggings and a cream tunic with a dark brown leather belt that hugged my figure more than I liked, and a pair of tan leather boots, I ran down the corridors to the gardens, pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail, something that really seemed to amuse the female Elves around here. Even Gandalf had said that in all his years, he had never heard of a hairstyle being named after the rear end of a horse. So there I was, like a complete idiot, trying to explain to a old man exactly why it was called a ponytail but he just couldn't seem to grasp that it was because when pulled up, your hair looks like a horses tail. So there I was jogging down the corridors with the strap holing my swords sheath in my mouth as I tried to get my hair up. Yeah, I got a fine few looks as I did that...

When I finally got to the gardens I was proud to say that I was all set and ready to get my ass kicked. _Right...where is he?_ Suddenly, I felt a jab in the back and as I looked behind me I saw Aragorn with a dagger pressed gently into the small of my back, 'Never rush into something without first knowing what is around you.' He smiled.

Sheathing the dagger, my mouth opened in awe and the two swords fell, 'How the hell did you do that? It was like a magician or something, now you see me, now you don't! Poof!' I said excitedly, maybe this training would be good after all.

Aragorn just smiled and looked down at the sheathed swords. Shaking his head at me he bent down casually to pick them up for me, only, when he grasped the handle it was as if he had been jerked down. Frowning he pulled at the handle, his face turning red in concentration as he tried to pick the swords up. I put my hands on my hips, 'If you're trying to be funny it's not working, can we just get on with it please? I want to learn to kick some butt!' I said as I did a pathetic little karate kick in the air.

Giving one last pull, Aragorn released the handle breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon or something. Giving me a curious look his gaze went from me to the blades, 'How can I not pick these up?'

I rolled my eyes, 'OK, jokes over, can we please do something now?' I said as I walked over and picked up the weightless blades. Aragorn's eyes widened in amazement, 'How did you...? They were as heavy as a horse, how did you pick them up as if they weighed nothing?'

_To the bearer they are weightless, but to an enemy they weigh a tonne. _Elisadria's voice ringed in my ears, 'Oh yeah, that... right well you see, not too long ago this Elf woman gave me these swords and told me that they were like magic or something so yeah maybe that's it. Maybe if I tried this,' I handed him the swords, and unlike what he obviously expected, he was able to grasp the handle firmly in his hand. He looked amazed to say the least, 'How is that possible?'

'I have no idea, I just thought that, since I handed them to you willingly, then maybe they wouldn't weigh anything.'

Nodding, he unsheathed the two and it looked as if one blade had just split in two before my very eyes, Forod turning a slightly icy blue and Harad turning a pale red. The blade on both was paper thin and shined as if burned with white hot flames, curving slightly yet in a deathly manner. On the moss green handle were intricate swirls and patters in gold and silver. As they gained their colour, two different patterns coursed their way up the blade, curved ones that resembled flames on Harad and sharp designs that looked like icicles on Forod. Aragorn looked in amazement at the Twin blades,

'This is something, isn't it? Never before have I seen blades like this. Who gave them to you?'

'Em her name was Lady Elisadria or the Lady of the Moon.' I answered warily.

'The Lady of the Moon? I have only ever heard stories about her, the great Elf warrior who defeated armies in the long time she lived. I heard she was one of Lady Galadriel's most trusted friends. These must be the Twin Tigers then. Legends in their own right, no one knows of the exact origin only that something older than even the Elves forged them...'

I was consumed in the story, 'Really? Cool! So I have legendary swords. Not bad for a first buy I must say. So, let's learn how to use these babies!' I jumped up and swiped the blades from Aragorn, twisting them a few times before they both fell out of my hands, 'OK, so I guess legendary doesn't exactly mean miraculous... and here I thought they'd make me all great and all that that.'

'Nothing is ever that simple Freya.' Aragorn said sadly.

The smile left my own lips as I thought of what my life had been like for the last seven years, 'Don't I know it...'

'Well, we might as well get started then.' Aragorn concluded as he stood up and drew his long sword. I merely looked at him with wide eyes and then at my considerable shorter and lighter blades, _oh yeah, this was going to be fun..._

'And parry! Right foot, block, turn and lunge!' Boromir yelled as I struck blades with him, a sharp clang echoing along the mountainside of Caradhras as the Fellowship went about their own personal business,

'You're getting good, Freya.' Boromir said with a smile and a glint in his eyes as he twisted his sword and struck again.

I blocked with Harad, 'I know, and you're getting slower sir.'

He raised his eyebrows and smiled as we continued to train for a few more minutes before two little tornadoes stormed in, Merry and Pippin,

'We're ready, and this time we'll beat you both,' said Pippin confidently swinging his short sword back and forward. Giving Boromir a quick nod I stood back as the three of them had their lesson while I went to sit by Chaos who was currently gnawing on a string of sausages that Sam had cooked for him oblivious to everyone and everything around him. So I sat quietly, lost in thought as I looked at the view from the scatter of boulders where we were resting for lunch.

_Where did the time go? _I thought to myself as I stared into the distance, _it's been over three months since the Council of Elrond and already we've reached Hollin. _I thought back on the last few months and what had occurred since then. Aragorn had stayed true to his word unfortunately, getting me up at the crack of dawn for two hours of intense training so that I'd be ready and fit enough for the long journey ahead. During that time I was taught how to use a sword first and foremost then how to use two, the right footwork and stances so as not to lose balance and different moves that Aragorn thought wise to show me. It wasn't uncommon for either of us to get a cut every now and then due to my "footwork" or "amazing moves" but we got over it, nothing a few years of therapy wouldn't cure. The closer we came to departing, the more time Aragorn had to spend with Gandalf, planning and whatever else needed doing so Boromir and Glorfindel worked with me and both showed me entirely new ways to look at fighting, different moves and flows. By the time Gimli decided to give training me a go I was well accounted for and was able to knock him on his ass three times!

I spent a lot of time with Frodo when I could, it was evident what the ring was doing to him and seeing that happen to Sam was heart-breaking but along the way I figured, it wasn't just Sam's face that had me heart-broken at the pain but Frodo's as well. Frodo had become just as important to me as Sam had and now I had both figures haunting me if anything ever happened to Frodo. We talked a lot, Frodo and I, about all sorts of things, I told him about my home and how different it was, but nothing too drastic or else he might have gotten the idea that I was from another world or something! Didn't want that happening now did we? But I told him things like the sports and languages and animals. He was fascinated by such small things; you'd swear he'd never even heard of a meerkat before! Chaos spent a lot of time with the two of us too, fast becoming a good friend to most of the Fellowship especially Gimli and the Hobbits, I don't know but the thought of a huge dog being able to carry their smaller forms if they got tired instantly made Chaos quite the celebrity but of course Chaos said that, _it's all the looks.._

I grew very close to Boromir surprisingly during my stay at Rivendell, though not the most patient or modest guy alive, he was funny and nice to talk to. Though they wouldn't admit it, Aragorn and Boromir had taken on a kind of big brother role. They wouldn't admit it because they knew I'd kill them if they thought I needed looking after, which I don't! I just fall over a few times, doesn't mean I can't be all responsible and what not...

The only one things hadn't changed with was Legolas. Not that I cared, the guy pissed me off every time I saw him. Literally, whenever I saw his smug Elvish face my blood boiled and I just wanted to hit something. It was obvious that he still didn't trust me or even liked me. The only acknowledgement I ever got from him was when I would occasionally catch him looking my way every so often, but even then, there was always a frown playing on his young face. Like I said, I didn't care, it wasn't my problem he had trust issues...

_Like you're one to talk..._ a voice in my head said as I looked over at the tall blonde currently standing on top of a particularly large boulder, looked intently into the distance,

_You can't say anything, you haven't trusted anyone since the accident, since the demons destroyed you're life, dragged you from your peace and forced you to live a lonely, painful life. Who are you to judge him? _

_Shut up!_ I told the voice, _he judged me first, I'm sure I could have liked him if he hadn't gone all psycho on me._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, keep telling yourself that it's HIS fault, who's to say the he isn't right? Who's to say there isn't something wrong with you? You talk to a six foot wolf for fuck sake! _The voice said coldly yet forcefully.

Stubborn as I was, I didn't listen as I got up again to stretch my tired legs after ten days of hiking. He was the one with the problem anyway, not me, him... I kept telling myself that but still, I couldn't stop myself thinking of his lean muscular body, or his narrow yet masculine face, straight regal nose, sensual lips and heated eyes. Even when I didn't want to, I found myself staring at his beautiful face and hair, especially the brown strip that coursed through his braid making it look more like art than a braid. I had wanted to ask him about it but well... I hated him and the fact that I thought about him like that made me hate him all the more. Chaos was right, the Elf got under my skin in ways I really didn't like. But like I said, I was stubborn as hell, so no way was I giving in.

I walked along the rocks, under where Gandalf and Gimli were talking before I heard Legolas' musical voice call in distress, 'Crebain from Dunland!'

I looked around in confusion as everyone bustled around in panic. Pots and pans flew everywhere, cloaks were gathered and people ran. I on the other hand didn't know where to be going and what to be doing. Everyone was running for shelter but all I could do was watch the black mass in the distance come closer and closer. I saw the strong beats of wings and was mesmerized by the strength and sync of the wings, how they moved against such a strong force such as the wind. Suddenly I was pulled from my trance as a strong, familiar arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me behind a bush. Before I knew it, I was no longer looking at the fatal beat of the murder of crows as the approached but the azure gaze of the one person I never thought I'd be this close to again. Legolas. I was lying on the ground behind said bush with him slightly on top of me as he took cover too. He was focused on the birds flying over us whereas I was focused on the hardness of his chest on where my hands were currently resting after he dragged me down. When he turned back to me, my eye caught that of a cold glare but at the closeness of our bodies and inability to talk; his gaze seemed to soften slightly as he stared into my eyes. I didn't like looking people in the eye, but I couldn't seem to drag my gaze from his. His grip on me tightened instinctively and it seemed slightly shocking even to him.

It was then that I heard a wolf whistle, quite literally. Chaos looked down from a boulder at the two of us and started breaking his heart laughing. I could see the rest of the Fellowship waiting, the Hobbits wearing smug smiles on their faces. Like a switch had been clicked in my head I remembered where I was and who I was currently lying under. Like a bat out of hell I pushed him off and jumped up as did he, a confused look on his usually stoic face. I brushed myself off before making my way up beside Frodo who was looking at me strangely. He opened his mouth to say something but he must have thought better and shut it again. We kept walking and even though I didn't turn around to look, I knew that if I did, I would see those cobalt eyes staring right back...

* * *

**How was it? Please review! I really want to know if it was good enough :)**


	11. Confusion

** Good evening my lovely reader! First of all I'm so sorry for the huge gap but my muse refused to give me anything good, but she's back now and better than ever (I hope!) School's been a bitch too, exams and all but now I'm back and if you could refrain from slapping me it would be greatly appreciated! XD So here we go with the next chapter and please, please, PLEASE review! I need to know how you guys feel about it so I can make any changes and once again thank you all so much for all your support and lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) own nothing, but I am still willing to buy Legolas if he ever goes on sale! **

* * *

'The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras,' Gandalf proclaimed angrily as a heavy shadow of defeat loomed over the Fellowship.

_Well isn't that just peachy. If there are three things I hate, it's being hungry, tired and cold. I'm about to be all three. Great. This should be fun. _I thought in frustration as I looked around the group, Chaos and the Hobbits had taken the advantage of the break and had sat down on a pair of large flat boulders, their feet dangling freely over the edge, Chaos' head lying on Frodo's lap as he petted him unconsciously while talking quietly to Sam. Boromir had thrown down his sword in frustration and Aragorn was massaging the bridge of his nose as if a nasty headache was coming. I could see Gimli make his way to Gandalf, no doubt to talk about going thorough Moria again. A chill swept over me at the thought of the Dwarf city. Now that I thought of it, I'd rather have had to face Caradhras in a blizzard then to go to that accursed place. It killed me that I couldn't tell them; that I couldn't help the people I'd come to see as family. It was like watching a sad movie you'd seen before, you knew that Romeo was going to die or Jack wouldn't make it and you just wanted to yell at the screen, not to get on the ship or not to take the poison but in the end you were just a spectator, looking at the events from above and there was no way of stopping what was going to happen. That just made a sad story all the more sad... Dropping my sword sheath I sat heavily onto the ground, relieving my legs from my heavy ass and from the swords and burdens they had to bear. Unsheathing my blades, splitting them into the two terrors that they were becoming I examined the intricate Elvish designs.

_I swear to God, it looks easier in the movies to use these things..._I thought as I ran my fingertip softly over the tip of the sword. Even though I had been training intensely with both Aragorn and Boromir, I was still just a beginner, I had grasped the basics alright after a few weeks but in all honesty, there was more to sword-fighting than merely holding a sharp thingy and waving it around like you're the bees knees. I could still only go at most thirty minutes before I was wrecked. Even though Harad and Forod were by nature weightless, after a few minutes of swinging and lunging, my arms got tired fast and then there was the problem with me having absolutely no balance. Yeah that really got me far in training. I still fall over more times then I actually block an attack and that's saying something considering the only time I block an attack is when my opponent trips over me when I fall. Twirling Harad, the slightly blue tint cooling my arm as its Southern temperature seeped into me. Tilting it slightly I caught sight of a reflection in the shine of its blade. Wispy blonde hair, lean yet muscular stance turned away from me. Legolas... heat rose to my cheeks as I remembered what had happened just there between the two of us. I could still feel his searing touch, the hardness of his chest as he held me protectively to him, the sweet scent of dark spices that clung to my mind, branding itself into my memory. I tried to shake the memory of those crystalline eyes away but they were there, always, the clouded, heated gaze burning into my own. What was going on? I seriously didn't know, the coldness he'd already displayed to me over the last few months had all but convinced me of his hatred towards me and I was perfectly fine with that, a little pissed every time I saw him, but I knew what he was like then, I had him figured out but then this little episode occurs and I thrown again into this does he doesn't he escapade. Elves... I mean they've lived long enough to know how to make up their own minds.

But still, even though there was a raging disgust and anger bubbling towards the fair creature currently humming quietly to himself as he looked around the vast plains of hills and mountains, I couldn't help feel... warm. That fluttering feeling in your stomach when you know that everything is OK and that you're safe. I'd been locked away in a prison of ice for so long now that warmth seemed strange, it was an alien feeling, of protection...innocence and comfort that had been torn from me all those years ago when the demon ripped it from me. But thinking of it now, it was me who ripped it from myself... the demons were just there to show me what I'd done. A tear welled in my eyes at the memory of the sinking feeling of looking over and seeing the lifeless body of Sam not five feet from me on the dewy grass... but it wasn't dew at all.

_Pain shot through me as I cracked my eyes open to see a masked face covering my line of vision,_

'_Thank God,' he sighed looking to the sky in thanks. _

_My mind wasn't working, everything I did and thought was so slow. The only clarity I felt was the pain coursing through my body. Pain I had never felt before, pain I didn't even think was possible to be in. I swallowed, closing my eyes, trying to get some moisture down my dry throat but all that resulted in was a fire to run down my trachea and what felt like a jack-hammer to pound on my chest. The masked man was going blurry, the pain was taking me again but I could tell he was talking to someone else._

_Where am I? I thought to myself, why am I here? Where is here? Who..._

_Memories swarmed my mind, the ma, the car, the tree. SAM!_

_Panicked, I turned my head, ignoring the pain it caused and saw him, he was just lying there within in my reach. Why wasn't he moving? Why is he so pale? I thought as I began to sit up, fire blasting through my mind and body as the masked demon tried to hold me down,_

'_Sam?' I said, my voice croaking the words out. He didn't respond._

_Tears filled my eyes, 'Sam?' still no response._

'_Sam!' I cried as I tried to get to him, the powerful demon holding me down, away from him, 'Please stop! You have to let me go to him, please! Please! He can't be alone! He'll be scared without me, please!' I cried in pain, tears streaming down my face, the pain in my body forgotten and the pain in my heart seizing me and throwing me into a slithering darkness stabbing and slicing, burning and freezing me as I cried as I looked at Sam. The pain was so raw, but I couldn't escape it, and even as I fought and sobbed I knew, I would never escape it. My baby brother was dead and it was all my fault... _

'_I'm sorry Sam.' I cried, 'I'm so sorry!'_

_Freya? _The sound of Chaos' concerned voice filled my head as my eyes flew to his amber ones, topaz eyes big with worry and love.

_Freya? It's OK, it's OK._ He soothed as he walked around and sat behind me, his big frame surrounding me protectively. It was only then that I realised the wetness on my face, the reckless sobs getting caught in my throat. Chaos whimpered as he nudged my face with his muzzle,

_Lie back, you're safe. I'm here, Chaos has you and no one will hurt you. Lie back._

Not knowing what to do I just fell back against the warm soft fur that covered Chaos. My eyes stayed open, terrified of the nightmares that would be induced if I slept. After a few minutes I simply fell into sort of trance, just staring straight ahead, unblinking, thoughts of the crash fresh in my mind as the night it happened. Everything that went on around me was a haze, caught in slow motion. I didn't know how long I was there for but it mustn't have been long because Aragorn came up to the two of us but I was gone, nothing was there anymore, not really. The dad realisation that not even a new world could protect me from the terrors of my past. I was cold again, so cold but not even the seeping warmth of Chaos' body could heat me up. I was gone and I was never coming back...

I didn't sleep at all that night, just stared straight ahead looking at nothing in particular. When Aragorn had come over he had told the two of us to get a move on so we could keep going but the Fellowship were silenced by a vicious growl from Chaos, the protective rage vibrating through his body. They didn't have a choice but to set up camp. I thought I remembered people coming over at numerous occasions but they were sent off by the menacing snarls of the midnight black wolf who was taking the role of my pillow. Frodo brought food over and left just close enough that Chaos didn't bite his head off. I didn't even know what it was, didn't know the smell. Everything seemed to have been smothered down, as if I were trying to smell something through a window. Not that I cared, the pangs of hunger could be added to the white hot hell in my mind and body and I wouldn't have noticed. Various people pottered around the campsite, getting ready for the long journey the next day, hoping to get a good night sleep. It was when everyone was asleep that a lean figure appeared in my line of sight. I didn't blink, didn't move but Chaos sure did. In a frenzy of growls and snarls the figure took a step back but returned with soft words in a different tongue. Elvish, I think. Relaxing a fraction, Chaos laid his head down, his eyes never leaving the blonde figure in his midst. Chaos was tired, I knew it by the slowness of his thoughts and as the soothing words flew into his mind, sleep finally took him, his thoughts stopped swirling in my head and the rhythmic rise and fall in his chest took over from the fury of his growls.

'Freya?' a lilting voice whispered to me, the voice of the person who put Chaos to sleep no doubt, I didn't really care though, 'Freya, listen to my voice...'

I made no movement. I stared straight ahead as I had been doing the past few hours when a dark figure appeared in my line of sight, pale hair falling over his shoulders and a single brown strand flowing carelessly down the side of his face, lean, masculine features covered by a haze of pity.

'What haunts you, whisperer? What brings the pain to your eyes? Young eyes that should know not of such pain.' I felt the light warm brush of fingertips over my frozen cheek and a tear fell from my eye but I remained unchanged, a statue amongst men.

'Hush, little one. Don't cry, this pain, the one that stills your heart and smothers your soul, it can't last forever. It won't. Darkness must pass, I promise you, it won't last. You can fight it, you have a strength in you... I have not seen in centuries just please, please fight it.' The voice said compassionately, blue eyes meeting mine and a gentle look passing over the indigo gaze, 'so much pain...' he whispered, more to himself then to me, 'pain no one deserves.' Meeting my gaze again, he tilted his head as he stroked a hand gently through my chestnut hair, inhaling the scent as he smiled gently at me, 'What are you?' he whispered, but it wasn't accusing like before, it was mystified, curious. Releasing my hair he ran his finger along my jaw, his eyes never leaving mine. In the midst of my pain, the confusion of this being came into focus. There was something about him. I didn't know what. Something that tore through my pain in a flash of white, making me feel again. It was then that I felt the softness of his lips on my cheek; brushing tenderly across the tear I had shed, replacing it with the warmth of his lips sending sparks and heat through my body. His lips moved down slightly, closer and closer to my lips, just a tilt of his head. I could feel the soft exhales tickling my cheek as his gentle touch swept over my tears.

I blinked but when I opened my eyes again, the person I so desperately wanted to be there was gone. All I could see were the embers of a dying fire and the shadows of the mountains as the covered the camp. Backpacks lay carelessly on the ground and dark lumps showed me where the others were sleeping. Was he even there in the first place? Separating fantasy from reality I regretfully accepted that my mind was looking for new ways to hurt me, to make me suffer but even I wasn't sure about this renegade prince and what to feel for him.

_It must have been a dream, _I thought as the pain took me again and my eyes closed involuntarily, _just a dream... _I knew the nightmares that were coming but I couldn't stop my lids from closing, it was if I was taking the back seat as my body did what my mind forbid; I closed my eyes and dreaded darkness filled my mind.

I was in a dark room. Blood red velvet covered the walls of the circular room, closing in on all sides, suffocating the room. On the walls were cases, two to be exact. One, a splintering wood that looked like it had been thrown together in a hurry, rusted nails and wood jutting out from all angles making opening it an impossible feat. I looked inside from where I was standing and gasped at the amount of ruthless, vicious weapons lodged in, axes, pikes, clubs, maces, curved daggers, whips with horrid metal shards attached at the end and swords of all shapes and sizes. The case was overflowing with the weapons, all of which were rusted and blunt, dangerous and savage as they spilled out of the case. I took a step back from it, noting the sinister feeling of danger and malice emanating from it. Backing away, the backs of my knees hit the corner of something else. Turning around, preparing for another weapons fest I was surprised to see a white vanity case radiating light. Narrowing my gaze, I hesitantly opened one of the heavy latches and pulled the door wide. Inside, there was an assortment of different things, all looked new and expensive and all looked... familiar.

I picked up an old mirror, the frame made of beautiful silver, the mirror cracked in the centre. I remembered this mirror; mom said that dad had left it for me before going off peacekeeping as a goodbye gift. It was the last thing he ever gave me. I don't even remember getting it from him I was so young. All I remember of him was his navy eyes and big smile. He died while peacekeeping, my dad. Him and his unit were mistaken for enemy soldiers and were targeted. putting it down I skimmed over the different items, hair pins, bracelets, empty photo frames when my hand paused on a frame that wasn't empty, picking up the stainless steel frame, the coolness running through my hand, I froze as I looked upon a family picture of mom, Sam and I. Sam had a soother in his mouth and my hair was brushed back into a messy ponytail. I was about eight, I think. It was just after mom remarried and had Sam. It was such a happy day, I remember. We were all having a picnic in the park by the beach, a playground was to the side and I was anxious to get going and get on the monkey bars. Phil, my mom's new husband was behind the camera as this picture was being taken. Mom had Sammy in her arms and she had just grabbed me and got a photo, all of us all over the place with happy smiles gracing our faces. The memory of squeals of excitement and laughter filled my ears. Smiling, I put the frame down when another caught my eye. The smile left my face as I looked upon a man holding a child. A baby, only a few weeks old. the man was turned away slightly from the camera, obviously not knowing that a picture was being taken. His thick black hair fell in his eyes, the shadow obscuring most of his face from view, a sombre expression feel on his lips as he looked down on the tiny infant he caressed in his large arms. A tattoo of a black dragon head caught my attention on his bicep, the eyes looking almost alive –

'Are you enjoying the reminiscence my dear?' asked a cold voice from behind me.

I spun around to see a tall, broad, muscular man clad in pre black approach me from within the shadows. Had he been there all along? My eyes travelled up to his face, a narrow yet attractive face held an evil smirk that contorted his handsome features. He looked only thirty at most. A straight nose followed but when I saw his eyes, I gasped in shock. Such seething hatred filled the red blazing fire in his eyes. The pupils, dilating like serpents burned holes into my eyes and I had to look away from the terror they inflicted on my very soul. It was him, the man I saw when our car topples, he was there, it was him! I shook my head, _it couldn't be... it can't be him! You imagined him the night of the accident! It's not - _

'Quiet aren't you? I never would have thought it. But then again, we are all unique.' He commented, voice dripping with malice that it was unreal.

'Who are you?' I asked my voice suddenly quiet and shaky.

He chuckled, 'All in good time my dear, but for now, I think knowing what I look like is enough.' He prowled closer and I backed up.

'You have grown haven't you? I must say, you are more beautiful in person than pictures.' I frowned in disgust.

This caused him to raise his perfectly arched black eyebrows so that they were nearly reached the long black hair that fell down his back, 'Well now, there's the Freya I have come to know, stubborn and witty. I'm not surprised the whispering passed to you.' He said with a smile.

I narrowed my gaze at him, but the fear was building up as he got closer and closer, the hatred, falling off him like a repulsive stench. As my back hit the wall and he still progressed forwards, I became panicked but then I heard the sound of someone calling me, someone far away. Suddenly the room fell away and I was suspended in darkness as the voice got closer but before the man faded away like the rest of the room, I could hear him laugh at me,

'Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Daddy's gonna buy you a big bad curse...'

* * *

**Phew! Glad I got that bit done, I've been trying to wait for the right moment to put the whole dream in and hopefully it worked OK with the rest of the chapter! So please review! I really want to know what you guys think! XD **


	12. Fatigue

**So, I know I've been kind of MIA for the last few weeks but I can explain! Some major family issue came up and I had to be there. There was also the fact that I had really bad writers block and I didn't want to just throw out any random bad chapter just to get it out of the way so I waited till I could give you a good one ^_^**

**Once again thank you all so much for your continuous support, you all mean so much to me and your lovely reviews motivate me to keep going!**

**Anyway... I won't be able to update for around three weeks because school is finishing up and it's getting pretty busy with exams projects etc. so bear with me and I'll have another chapter us ASAP. And just to say sorry for the late update and long wait now, if you read the A/N at the end, there's a surprise for you all!**

* * *

_FREYA!_

I bolted up, scaring the living daylights out of Chaos who in shock, fell on his butt in front of me. Hyperventilating and wide-eyed I frantically looked around me, the haunting feelings of being hunted and caught clouding my mind, each emotion fighting its way into my mind first.

_Freya? _

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice, not registering who it was, the fear too great to think straight.

_Freya, it's me, Chaos. _

The words didn't register either, neither did sight or sound, everything was a blur as the fear and anxiety consumed my thoughts. I was stuck, I didn't know what to do, nothing came to me, nothing made sense as I continued my frantic breathing and searching. I could feel the sting of tears as they threatened to fall and the stabbing pain as I grasped the ground, roots and small stones digging into the sensitive skin on the palms of my hands, sweat beading my forehead and making me dizzy.

After what felt like an eternity but was only probably a few seconds, I felt a soft warm presence reside beside my tense form. Subconsciously, I gripped the soft fur in my hands, hearing a slight hiss as I gripped too hard, and buried my face in the yielding, protective pillow that surrounded me. I didn't want to be seen, I wanted to disappear. It was just too much, all of it. The fresh bout of terror and pain hit me as I let the tears I desperately wanted to hide fall and as I sobbed, the muscular paw of the one who was comforting me raised to embrace me more, pulling me closer to him, knowing that I wanted to hide.

_It's OK Freya. Chaos is here, I got you. _He whispered soothingly into my mind. The voice sounded familiar, rich and warm like hot chocolate. Then, in the darkest corner of my mind, the place I was currently hiding, surrounded by dread and panic, the light of the world dying faster and faster as I fell further into shadow, I heard a noise... it was only a whisper as I sobbed but as I sobbed harder and harder, I felt my muscular pillow below me shift, its head slowly thrown back and a haunting cry escaped it. The sound grew as my weeping started to cease, wanting to hear the poignant howls, rising and falling in the wind, sending cold and warm shivers through my body as he continued with his moonlit song, whispering words filling my mind...

_Precious treasure, precious child,_

_Lay your head, now don't you cry._

_Though the world is fast asleep,_

_Like the Willow you weep and weep._

_We are here, we are nearby,_

_Silence the cries of pain that passed by_

_You are here, as am I_

_Precious child, please stop your cries,_

_The Katagan can hear, the Katagan can see_

_They will answer your silent plea_

_We will comfort, support and stand by_

_All we ask is to please stop your cries..._

He finished with a melodic, hushed howl as he lowered his head. My cries had stopped at his words, the beautiful voice of the wolf, flooding through my head like a river, washing away the fear and pain with it, leaving in its place a hug... the warm embrace of a loved one, the protection and love surrounding me like a barrier to all that was malicious in the world. Sniffling, I raised myself from Chaos' now wet neck and rubbed my nose and eyes. Sitting back down on my blanket, I sighed as I regained my control and sanity. My back hurt from my awkward position while I held Chaos and I had scratches on my hand from where I had gripped the ground too hard. Thank God my nails were short, I didn't want to think of the damage they could have done if they were long. I looked around with a slight frown,

_Why didn't anyone hear that? _

_Because I didn't want them too, _Chaos said to me.

Turning my attention back to the midnight wolf, his figure like a shadow on shadow, the only thing I saw was his amber eyes that still hinted worry and sorrow as they stared into my blue eyes.

'You didn't want them to hear?' I asked.

_Can we take this conversation to your mind please? I don't want anyone pricking their ears to it._

_Oh sorry, _I thought, _so how can they – _

_Let's get to the problem, Freya. What happened? Your mind looked like you were having a seizure. I couldn't get in... that frightened me. What happened, Freya?_

_I don't know Chaos, I don't know anything anymore. Questions keep piling on and I get thrown further into darkness. It's as if too many people are talking to me at once and I can't figure out who is saying what and what they're asking and it's all just too overwhelming. _I let out, praying he understood.

Chaos nodded,_ but what were you dreaming about? You had to be dreaming of something. _

I thought back, though the memory was becoming fuzzy I recapped what I remembered, the room, the cabinets and the man. Shivering at the thought of him, I continued.

_He had long, black hair and fiery red eyes. I think he was tall but I can't remember everything but one thing I do know is that whoever he was, he was pure evil. I could nearly see it dripping from his robes, snaking around the room. _I shivered again at the thought.

Chaos was silent as he pondered what I said, I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought hard. His tongue was out slightly as he contemplated, the gesture making him look more puppyish then anything.

'Well?' I asked aloud, the suspense making me want to tear my hair out.

Chaos merely shook his head, _I have no idea... I mean I don't understand anything that's happened today, you going into some sort of trance, these dreams... _

I nodded in agreement but he continued,

_Everything was fine until you got too close to that Elf when the Crebin came. After that...everything went downhill, _he growled.

I was silent. The truth was I didn't know what to think about anything to do with Legolas. I still didn't know whether I had dreamed about him or if he was really there. I was dragged from my thoughts by Chaos,

_Who's to say he didn't do something to you? I swear to the gods, I will personally rip him limb from limb if he has done anything to you..._the growl was growing as he got to his feet, his gaze fixed on Legolas as he slept on the far side of the camp.

Eyes wide, I was hit with panicked thoughts,

_No! He can't hurt him, he can't! _

_What the hell are you saying Freya? _I thought to myself as I shook my head but that didn't stop my heart pounding as I saw Chaos take a step towards the sleeping Elf, the padding on his large paws silent as he crept closer, the only sound was the vicious growl emanating from his throat.

_Oh God, why can't anyone hear him? _

I got up in a fright as Chaos got ever closer to Legolas, all the while frightening wolfish thoughts running rampage in his mind,

_Protect pack, protect, kill...protect pack, kill...protect pack, kill. KILL!_

Instinctively, I ran towards the wolf as quietly as I could, grabbing him from around the neck and hopelessly pulling him away from his target. I could feel his muscles tense as he locked on his target, and my helpless pulling became non-existent. Chaos barked as he prepared to lunge at the sleeping Elf.

'No!' I screamed as I threw myself in front of Chaos, blocking his path but his eyes never leaving his prey, 'I won't let you hurt him Chaos.'

Chaos' eyes snapped to mine, _why are you defending him? Who knows what he could have done to you? _

'He needs to stay alive Chaos! He can't die, please Chaos, trust me on this one.' I pleaded.

He was torn, I could tell, his eyes shifting from me to Legolas and back again. I help his gaze, even though I was looking up to him. Finally, Chaos let out a breath and turned back to our camping place, _Fine, but don't come crying to me when Prince Charming turns out to be something he's not, _and with that, Chaos made his way back and lay down, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to get to sleep.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and looked back down at Legolas and jumped back when I saw sapphire eyes staring intensely at me, his arms raised behind his head and one eyebrow gracefully arched.

'Well that was an interesting show I must say. Although I would try toning down on talking to the mutt, it looks like you're talking to yourself.' He said coldly, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks but embarrassment was soon turned to anger at his words. Clenching my fists, I glared at him, the familiar detestation for him returning,

'I saved your good for nothing life, fairy-boy' I spat at him.

His eyebrow rose higher, 'If that's what you called saving, quite dramatic I must say.'

Gaping at him arrogance, I was speechless, 'You bastard!' I yelled at him, I knew I was making enough noise to wake people up but so far no one had said anything.

'Is that really the best you can do Freya?' he said spitefully as he turned away from me, 'Why don't you just go play with your mongrel of a dog and leave me alone. Unlike you, I actually want to get some sleep so I can help destroy the Ring. Doesn't surprise me that you don't...'

I felt as if I had been slapped in the face, 'I should have fucking let him kill you! Next time your ass needs saving, don't look for me!' I shouted at him.

He turned back to me quickly, 'Now why on earth would I do that? The point of looking for help suggests that I actually want to live!' I had never seen Legolas lose his cool, even though he was remaining calm but I could still see the fire behind his eyes, a fire fuelled by frustration and pent up anger.

Not even bothering to respond, I turned to my heels and stalked away, avoiding the gazes of Gandalf and Frodo who were silently watching the shouting match from their beds.

Sitting heavily on my blanket I threw it over me so it covered my head.

'Ughhh!' I yelled, banging my fists and feet on the ground as I had one hell of a tantrum. When I finished, I felt my blanket move slightly and Chaos looked in. Turning away, I folded my arms, a frown written all over my face. Chaos lay his head down under the blanket looking at me,

_Do you want me to eat him for you? _He asked childishly as he chuckled.

I flailed my left arm towards him trying to hit him but he just slobbered all over it instead.

'Ewwww! Chaos!' I screeched as I sat up trying to wipe my hand on his fur. He just laughed and plonked down beside me, preparing to go to sleep. Shaking my head at his antics I lay down too all the while thinking of a certain spawn of Satan that I currently wanted to push off a cliff.

_Well, tomorrow we start our descent of Caradhras, maybe I'll get lucky, _I thought, smiling as sleep took me, my earlier nightmares forgotten as I drift off to sleep knowing that at least Chaos was there for me...

I woke up groggily to the sound of crackling and the smell of bacon. Looking up, wincing at the creak in my neck from the way I slept, I saw Sam and the Hobbits huddled around an open fire, cooking breakfast. The rich salty aroma caressed my senses and my mouth watered. I only realised how hungry I was as I watched the food crackle and sizzle on the pan.

_When was the last time I ate? _I thought, as I sat up, rolling my head on my neck, trying to get rid of the stiffness. Chaos was already up and I couldn't help chuckle slightly at the sight of him staring over the shoulders of the Hobbits at the food currently being cooked. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I gazed around the group. Everyone else was up and nearly packed.

_Looks like I'm last up, _I thought annoyed, but I was secretly happy that they had let me sleep a little longer. I got to my feet and rolled up my bedroll, putting it in my pack for the long day's journey. I groaned at the thought. Today was the day we began our climb up Caradhras and I was not one for steep paths. Well, that wasn't necessarily true, I loved hiking but the most I had done was some of the peaks in the Magilliudy Reeks, nothing too wonderful. Taking a sip of water as I eyes the dark mountain, its peak obscured by dark clouds. I ended up throwing some on my face to wake me up since nothing else was doing much good. The icy coldness of the water did the trick though. Sucking in a breath at the cold, I shook my head and made my way to where Aragorn was.

'Hey!' I called on my way over. Aragorn looked up at me from packing with a look of surprise written on his face.

'Freya! You're up?' He asked curiously.

I frowned, _Oh lovely greeting_

'Course I am. Just checking when we're leaving is all.' I said, a bit self-conscious now seeing as Aragorn was giving me a very cautious look.

I rolled my eyes, 'OK Aragorn, out with it! What's up?'

He rose his eyebrows in shock at my forwardness, 'Oh nothing! It's just, are you sure you can handle this? I mean after yesterday...' he trailed off.

I frowned, 'You don't think I can go on? I'm fine Aragorn, nothing to worry about. Yesterday was just a... minor setback. Nothing major.' I said nonchalantly.

He didn't look convinced, 'Very well. But, if you need anything, tell me. I don't want you straining yourself.'

I smiled, 'Don't worry; look to settle your nerved, I'll have Chaos carry my bag, OK?'

Chaos' head snapped up,

_Chaos will carry what now? _He called in shock.

I turned to laugh at him when I felt Aragorn's eyes on me. Turning back I saw him smile softly, 'You and Chaos are close. In all my years I have never seen a bond like that, let alone seen an actual Katagan Wolf before.'

My brow furrowed, 'Aragorn, what is so special about Katagan Wolves? Everyone seems to go on about them as if they're some sort of legend.'

'I think Chaos would be able to explain it better than I.' and with that, he turned and walked towards Gandalf who was muttering to himself, something about the weather. I don't know...

I fully intended to talk to Chaos about Katagan Wolves but as I made my way towards the Hobbits I was intercepted by Gimli,

'Freya! Dear child, are you alright?' he asked distressed in his gruff voice.

'I'm fine Gimli,' I said with a smile. If there was one person who I could count on to make me smile, it was Gimli. Over the last three months we had become close friends. He would tell me stories of the Dwarves and I would listen eagerly, crying with laughter a lot of the time. He helped pass the time on the gruelling treks we walked since the two of us were nearly always at the back. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he spoke of the Elves, putting on girly voices when he interpreted them and skipped around when he imitated them. I admit, I joined in every now and then and every time I could feel the heated stare of the Elf on me, not that I cared or anything.

Gimli nodded curtly, 'Well milady, if you need help don't hesitate to throw your bags at the Elf, I thought it was common curtsy among Elves to assist females.' He said, his voice growing louder so that Legolas, who was currently gazing off into the distance whipped his head sharply around and glared at us for a second. All that did was fuel out laughter. Patting Gimli on the back as he continued on his tirade of Elf jokes I sat down beside Frodo on one of the smoother boulders on the hill, our legs dangling as we sat. When I sat, Frodo gave me a look that I had gotten way too many times this morning, 'Ah not you too Frodo! I'm grand honestly. Don't waste your energy worrying about me OK?' I said lightly putting my arm around his small frame and hugging him closely.

He nodded but said, 'I was worried Freya, and after Chaos woke you I wasn't sure what to think. You looked so scared and then the thing with Legolas-'

I stopped him there, 'Let's not talk about him. Anyway, it was just a bad dream, nothing serious.' I said, still in my light tone of voice but my mind grew darker as I thought of the dream. It had truly terrified me and I couldn't help thinking about it. My smile left my face and Frodo took my hand,

'I know what nightmares are like... I have some really bad ones now that...' he didn't finish. He didn't have to; I saw his hand go to where the Ring was around his neck. I hugged him again,

'Next time you have a bad dream, come you me OK? The last thing you want when you wake up from a nightmare is to be alone.'

'Does that go for us too?' I looked up to see Pippin, Sam and Merry make their way towards us. I couldn't help but feel lightened by Pippins words,

'Yeah sure why not. You're all like siblings to me anyway.' I paused and looked at Frodo who was laughing at Merry as he made a joke,

_Like a sibling... _I thought, _does he even remember me? Or is it just coincidence? _But as I thought about it, my mind was drawn to the man in my dreams, he knew me... does that mean he knew Sam?

'Freya!'

'Hmm?' I said looking up. Pippin was holding out a plate of food for me. Smiling I took it but my appetite was gone now but I forced myself to eat a sausage and a piece of bacon but nothing else. The Hobbits were more than happy to finish the leftovers but they had to get through Chaos to get them. While they fought over the food I went and finished packing. Today was going to be long and rough. Unfortunately, I would have plenty of time to think about my dream along the way.

It looked to be about eight in the morning seeing as the sun had just risen a little while ago when we started out perilous journey up the path of Caradhras, lush grass soon turning into harsh snow as we slowly progressed up the treacherous mountain. My feet soon turned to ice as we trudged along. The rest of my body soon followed, becoming frozen and numb. My narrowed gazed turned to Chaos as he bounded ahead, revelling in the snow. It was almost as if he was walking on top of it.

_Ha, speak of the devil,_ I thought bitterly as Legolas walked past, his lithe figure gracefully moving over the snow-covered terrain. My cheeks were raw as I pushed forward. You know the only worse thing than walking through snow with a bag on your back? That's walking through snow UP an incline with a bag on your back. I scowled again at Chaos' pure black bundle of happiness against the stark white of the snow and sky. Yeah, Chaos wouldn't carry my bag for me. Lazy mutt.

Sighing I looked on ahead, we weren't even halfway up the dangerously wild mountain and already I felt like falling down and going to sleep. Well that or just sitting down and start crying.

_Maybe I should have eaten more this morning, _I thought as more and more energy was sapped from me as my thighs and back burned from the exertion. The Hobbits weren't doing much better than me considering their small forms went halfway under the snow. Chaos was always there to pull them up again though, even letting them ride on his back when it became too much. It was quite a sight to see the four of them hanging onto dear life as Chaos took off at an incredible speed despite the weight of four Hobbits. The sun was high in the sky; it must have only been early afternoon at most. I groaned to myself. That meant we had hours to go before we stopped for the evening. It was going to be a long day... it was then that I walked into a hole in the snow and went face-first onto a cold pillow of snow. The iciness took me by surprise when all of a sudden I was pulled up. I turned to thank Chaos when I saw the blonde hair blending into the background, the brown strip a stark contrast. Legolas set me down and looked me over for injury before walking on ahead while I was left gapping, _men! Elves! Males in general! _Oh yes, today was going to be a very long day...

Hours later found me and the rest of the Fellowship walking along a narrow, snow-covered, icy path along the side of the mountain, a wind racked with snow and ice blowing into our faces, burning and freezing while it blinded us from everything in front of us. If I complained about the cold before it was NOTHING to the cold I was feeling now. It felt as if the inside of my entire body had frozen; all the blood an organs leaving me with stiff deadweight as I tried to push myself forward. The sun had set not long ago but still we persisted, trying to find shelter in this baron wasteland. I looked up to see Legolas walk past again. All day he had been going forward and back, forward and back and I had long given up wondering why he helped me up. I'd also given up on thinking about the dream for the time being – focusing on trying to keep warm.

_Think warm thoughts Freya, warm thoughts. Like a hot tub or hot chocolate or a nice warm bed..._

Yeah, little good that did.

All of a sudden there was chaos up ahead; Legolas had shouted something back to the rest of the group but me being the stubborn cow that I was decided that I never wanted to have to listen to him again...

'It's Saruman!' Gandalf cried over the raging winds that had now picked up in speed and strength.

_Oh fuck... how the hell did I forget about this? The whole avalanche scenario. Dammit, as if this day couldn't get any worse._

All of a sudden there was a back breaking crack that echoed over the mountain range. Looking up in fear I saw the wave of snow tumble down mercilessly. My screams were cut short by the weight of the snow crushing down on me, knocking the breath out of me as I lay covered in an icy embrace...

Fighting to pull myself up, I was helped. Thinking it was Legolas again I turned and was strangely disappointed to see Chaos pull me up. He quickly let my side to help get the others out. I smiled when I saw he had come for me first. Considering my entire body was nearly covered by mounds of snow I gave up on feeling warm and just sat there waiting for everyone to get up. I gazed out at the other mountains across from us; they didn't seem fazed in the slightest by the blizzard, it didn't even look like the wind was even hitting them, they just stood there, ever patient, ever still. When it was decided that Moria was the only solution my heart dropped as I looked at Gandalf and the hint of fear laying behind those wise gray eyes. Of course, we couldn't turn back now. Everyone, even Aragorn and Legolas were showing signs of exhaustion. Wearily, we moved forward as best we could till we happened upon a small cave at the cliff side. Sighing in relief, I collapsed on the cold hard ground. I couldn't think too much about Moria at the moment, the fatigue was too much as I drifted. I didn't care about food and I didn't care about blankets, all I cared about was the well deserved sleep I was determined to get. Little did I know that while I drifted, a blanket was silently placed on my cold form...

* * *

**Phew, that was one tough chapter to write! Anyway, for that surprise I was saying... the question is, who is your favourite character and why so far or who would you like to see a chapter written about? The first character to get 7 votes will have a special chapter completely dedicated to them and from their POV. It can be ANYONE, just as long as they fit in with the story ^_^**

**Here's another question, (you don't have to answer any by the way! this is just for a bit of fun) What chapter has been your favourite and/or what quote have you liked? XD**


	13. Through Another's Eyes

**ME: Helloooooo is anybody there?**

** Chaos: NO! Go away! No one likes you anymore after you ABANDONED us! **

**ME: I'm sorry! I had school and then my Internet is weird a- **

**Chaos: Pfft! Dont wanna hear it! I'm Katagan! I need to be loved and there you go off and leave me to fend for myself anf entertain all these wonderful readers alone! I can only juggle so many things! **

**ME: Gahhh you're right! I am a disgrace, why did you take me back? You should just kick me out right now!**

** Chaos: Yes..yes I should but I won't because you're after leaving me in some godforsaken cave on Caradhras and that is not on! So get writing and get grovelling because you gotta lot of making up to do missy! **

**ME: Yes Chaos...**

**So... yeah, himself isn't very happy with me and I'm not going to bother you with useless excuses, I just haven't been able to write much as I'm writing my own work but if you want to review just to give out to me that is all good! Go right ahead1 As Chaos said, I gotta lot of grovelling to do XD**

* * *

I woke groggily the early the next morning with a creak in my neck and hair slightly wet from the damp cave floor. Sitting up against one of the cool cave walls, I wrapped my arms around myself as I adjusted to the cold around me again. A soft thump reverberated through the cave and I noticed the mossy coloured blanket in a pile to my right where it must have fallen off.

I frowned; I didn't remember taking my blanket out last night... I knew it would be a bad idea to go without it but I was just too damn tired. I looked over at the resigned hulking black form of Chaos as he lay a few feet away from me, he back turned.

_Maybe it was him? Though he never was one for the details... guess he got that from me, _I thought jokingly to myself.

Picking the blanket up, my frown returned at the soft mossy feel to it, like grass during spring when the sun had given it enough love to be alive and the rain enough for it to thrive. Running my hands over its apparent coarse form, as it looked no different to any of the other blankets brought; I knew without a doubt that this wasn't mine.

A fresh musk suddenly reached me as I wrapped the blanket in my hands, playing it into one of those fancy looking glove things that were really just a hoodie pocket without the actual hoodie and covered in furs. The smell was subtle, and it was gone as soon as I caught it but when I had smelled it, it was like limitless freedom... fresh life. It smelled like the summer and the winter. I don't know how I came to that realisation, surly seasons didn't have a smell but the blanket was rich with life, cinnamon and shy like snow, evergreen trees. Like the ones we would have every year at Christmas, going from park to park, inspecting each tree with a keen eye as the retailer watched impatiently before picking the tree that maybe we all didn't agree on but as soon as it was up and the decorations graced its humble branches, there was no mistaken that there was no tree more perfect.

I smiled sadly as I lay my head down on the blanket, consumed in the smell as it came and receded,

_Sam always put the angel on the top of the tree..._ I thought sadly. Ever since he was little, he loved to be picked up by Phil and put on his shoulders as Sammy squealed with delight as I handed him the beautiful little angel and he took his time making sure she was just right on top, loving eyes looking down at the little black haired boy who picked her up when she had fallen from heaven...

'You know... we are not going to be leaving for another few hours. The sleep might do you some good.' A melodic voice chimed softly from near the cave entrance.

I looked up startled to see an angel in his own right looking back at me as he lounged on a nearby ledge in the cave. He even made slouching on a rock look graceful. _Stupidhead..._

Going down the childish route I decided to respond with, 'Because you would know...' _Oh, absolutely brilliant comeback Freya, well done – can you hear that? Oh yes there's the sarcastic applaud I was waiting for._

A frown furrowed his flawless features as he burned me with his stare, which I returned and am quite proud of the fact that he was the one to look away first... so I may have practiced staring contests with Chaos once or twice but c'mon! It's not like we can all just rent a movie or go on the internet. Nope. I'm stuck having staring contests with a wolf on steroids. There's one for the CV...

'Fine then, don't sleep. But do not expect me to carry you if you are tired because of your own pride.' He snapped in a hushed tone.

My mouth dropped, in shock and almost laughter, at his obvious egotistical mind, 'As IF I would let you anywhere near me! Of course though, I'd HAVE to run to you for help, swooning like the damsel in distress just waiting for my sparkling knight in shining armour to come rescue me because obviously you are the only one I can go to right? I would pick you out of all the capable men here to look after me? Is that right? Oh, fairy-boy believe me, when if I look for help it would mean that I actually want saving,' I hissed, using what he had said to me before on him,

'I mean, I don't mean to be rude or anything but you make Edward Cullen look like frickin' Superman with your 'ohh look at me I can walk on snow' attitude!' I tried to keep my voice hushed but he got my blood boiling which frustrated me which made me even more frustrated!

He looked at me for a long time, heated feeling shadowing his clear eyes and I guess I can admit that it did unnerve me, how still he was but knowing that so much was going on in his head, when he simply replied, 'Elves do not wear shiny armour and I do not know nor want to know what an Edard Cullem is...'

OK... I'll be the first to admit that I let a laugh escape at that, but I composed myself again! Good, strong girl I am! So I looked away for a moment and focused on Chaos' steady breathing.

'Fine, whatever, you aren't even worth my very precious time.' Turning back, the blonde demon was nowhere to be seen, _Ha! I win! Cue victory dance._

Yeah that was short-lived when all of a sudden he was crouched right in front of me, so close I could feel his breath on my face and notice, unfortunately that there was no sign of blemish or fault on his pale face, once again..._stupidhead..._

He remained there for a second, his eyes darting swiftly to my lips before catching my gaze again and now I really was scared over what he might do. Heat masked his eyes and I felt myself react to it... _traitor body, traitor mind, traitor everything!_ He leaned forward as my heartbeat picked up and I felt myself struggling to lean back or forward when a cruel smirk plastered itself on his mug,

I guess you won't mind if I take my blanket back then?'

_Oh, well that was a kick in the gut... emm just ignore him! Yep, fallback plan, ignore – works like a charm with jerks! But not before..._

'Would you mind getting out of my face and just so you know, that blanket needs a wash – smells like you just left it in the middle of nowhere for years, let about a million insects crawl all over it and had it used as a nest for a load of Magpies.' I smiled sweetly.

'Who's to say I didn't?' He smirked.

I opened my mouth, insults at the ready but he was gone and a cold gust of wind left in his wake making me colder again!

_Ok Freya... just stick to the plan... we descend Caradhras today... we'll push him off then._

Ah that was a nice thought, but then it wasn't either... well I did want him dead but not dead, dead... maybe thrown around a bit. Eaten by a rhino but survive kinda thing? I've got to work on my assassination skills... no doubt Mr. IHaveHairMostGirlsWouldDieFor has mastered those skills.

Just to spite him, I didn't go back to sleep but neither did I see Legolas for the remainder of the time I was awake alone so I doubt he even knew, but it still gave me a grim satisfaction.

The hike down Caradhras wasn't as bad as the hike up which meant that it was still pretty bad but not as bad. At least going down it was getting a little warmer step by step rather than a lot colder. I decided to 'partner off' I guess, with Aragorn and as we or I should say I trudged clumsily down the steep descent, I told him of different things from my home.

'So, you merely go up in the air in a carriage of sorts and rotate in a circle before going down in the exact same place only to go up again? That sounds absolutely ridiculous and a complete waste of time.' Aragorn pondered, flabbergasted at the mere thought of a Ferris Wheel. Ok not my most intelligent moment talking about rollercoaster's to a guy in full armour, carrying a sword and was basically raised by Elves, might have been smarter to start with I don't know... cars? Skyscrapers? What about my world was like his? Answer, Nothing!

'There is no logical reason to have them, what help to they bring to your land?'

'Yes, I know but – you're missing the point! They're not meant to give to the land-'

'Then why are they needed?'

'Bu- Because they're a bit of fun! There, that's what they give; they bring enjoyment and laughter to the faces of smiling children. Happy?'

'You make no sense at all, milady.' Aragorn laughed unbelievingly as he shook his head.

'Right then, I'm off!' I chirped as I ran down a bit of the dwindling snow and threw my arm over Gimli, earning a glare from a certain Elf as I rushed past him.

'Good afternoon, milady Freya!' Gimli chortled as we continued down towards the end of our trek. I was in a good mood after we made better time than anticipated, coming to an end for around late afternoon,

'I'm good Gimli, I am. Got a great night sleep, Chaos decided to wash and I won an argument with our dear Elf Prince so I'm just peachy.

Legolas was suddenly on Gimli's other side, 'No, I won our little disagreement or did you forget already?' he hissed.

Laughing I decided to go with it, 'Ehhh no! You ran away before I had a chance to retort hence I was the winner by default!' I laughed, I wasn't going to admit it, but I liked arguing with Legolas, it took my mind off things even if he was the most egotistical, insensitive sexist jerk I'd ever met.

Legolas struggled to keep his composure, I liked the way I actually could get under his skin, 'What? Says who? I got the last word, so I am the victor.'

'Well, in mine own humble opinion,' Gimli grunted sarcastically, 'I would have to agree with Freya, if you were too scared and ran away it automatically makes her the winner.'

'What! Stay out of this Dwarf, you know nothing. Why, you were snoring like a pig while we were having our...discussion.'

My ears pricked to the sounds of laughter and I turned to see the rest of the Fellowship breaking their hearts laughing. Even Gandalf had a smile on his face.

'Dear gods Legolas, you would swear it was life or death the way you were arguing with her.' Boromir choked as a booming rattled out of him.

Legolas opened his mouth to respond but as he spoke, his words came out laughing, and he, surprisingly was racked with laughter like the rest of them, running a hand through his blonde and brown hair as he struggled to contain himself.

Everyone was laughing now, at the bottom of Caradhras and it brought a smile to my face to see Frodo happy again, he had been looking drawn for days now but standing here with his friends, I saw a light in his eyes that I hadn't seen in months...

After walking for another hour or two away from Caradhras, we found ourselves walking through a forest trail with dense woods on both sides. It was almost like someone using a duster to rub out chalk, just like that the smiles on our faces that had kept us all in high spirits was gone. We stood alone on the deserted road in silence as the very trees themselves seemed to hold their breath, not a sound or whisper to be heard, the wind in the trees silent and songbirds' non-existent.

It was clear that despite everything we had been through and even more with the more experienced of our group, that no one was quite sure what to do. it was as if one wrong step and the doors to Hell would open. We were gathered in a huddle, pondering by ourselves, no one talking – the Hobbits glancing nervously around at the trees, warriors gently moving their hand over the hilt of their blades and axe, or the quiver of a bow.

_Ah so I'm not the only one sensing it, _I whispered, even though it was in my mind.

_What are you talking about? Everything is fine! Why aren't we moving? _ Chaos put in.

I was slightly put off, it wasn't often that Chaos and I disagreed on things, usually we felt the same way instinctively and it was unnerving to think otherwise. I guess he had become a reassurance that what I was feeling was not all in my head and when he said everything was fine, I was lost.

Suddenly, Gandalf let out a gruff, 'What are you all doing, get moving you lazy house cats before I kick you into motion!' the sound of someone speaking jolted us all in shock and realisation to keep going. Having the push we needed, we started forward again, our walk confident, our thoughts restless.

I felt the cool tip of Forod where I had instinctively reached to make sure was still there. I could feel the warmth seeping out of Harad which was another reassurance.

Continuing on in this state for an hour was not the most fun experience I'd ever had and as it got dark that uncomfortable feeling intensified, the world just loves making everything I do just that little bit worse. But I wasn't as bad as when we first got to the forest – I'd at least worked with the angst and was burying it or trying to, or failing to... minor details.

So there I was, trying to be the brave little soldier girl when out of the blue Mr. Tall Blonde and "Independent" comes sprinting from the dark after scouting ahead since our mere mortal eyes were nothing to an Elves. He moved faster than a human but I knew that already, me being most observant in our travels when suddenly he whirls around just as one heck of an ugly mutt jumps out of the trees and was met with an arrow in the neck. A pained cry came from the beast as I stilled. Dead.

By now everyone was on their feet, weapons in hand, with a certain formally optimistic wolf prowling the borders, sniffing the trees. A strangled howl was heard close by and my heart dropped, for some reason, that sounded awfully like a nod to attack. And what happens? Yep, they attack and I'm left wondering why on earth I can't be right about other, important things like lottery numbers or the actual time the bus is going to come at. Of course, this was all within a split second, as four snarling dogs jumped through the trees, circling our little entourage.

Leoglas and Boromir were busy with one of the Wargs – yes, it had just clicked that they were in fact Wargs... clever Freya.

I ran to the Hobbits who were huddled together, small blades in hand, frozen in fear. I didn't blame them, they had faced the Ringwraiths but there was something to be said about giant rabid dogs... they just made you tick, appearance wise they were dead scarier to a child than some dude in a cloak! Not that it was going to make a difference but I drew out my boys basically in truth because they made me feel better about myself and all, and the fact that I might actually look like I was doing something.

The world was in a flurry of movement as everyone, bar myself and the Hobbits of course, fought off the heel hounds, and I struggled to try cover the Hobbits eyes as Chaos and a Warg fell in front of us in a tumble of roars and snarls, both ripping at each other but I could even see that the Warg was nothing to Chaos, his body moved like a shadow, black on black, wherever the Warg snapped, thinking he was there, the elusive black fur seemed to swiftly dodge like water before Chaos handed one fatal blow, catching the Warg by the neck and biting down ferociously, the dog pulling and jerking to get away, before there was a wincing crack as the Warg slumped under the weight, its head hanging grotesquely where Chaos had broken its neck. Bounding the other way, he went in aid of the others.

It looked as though all was well, despite my limited or lack of input as two more Wargs fell under the wrath of the Fellowship (the brave part, I just kinda stood there with the Hobbits and pretended to look cool with my swords) when a breath hitched behind me. Looking forward, all eyes were on me and wide with terror as I felt the humid, smelly exhale before turning to see the slobbery snout of the Warg a mere ten inches from where I was standing...

I didn't move, I couldn't. Even breathing became optional in my mind as I stared into the cold black eyes of the Warg and it growled low in its throat. I dropped my swords. I don't even know why, I hadn't lost my strength to hold them, but they just...fell.

All of a sudden a warmth went through me as I stared into the Wargs mutilated face, the cold dead eyes of a tortured soul. The growl caught in the beasts' throat and I heard a whispered, 'Wait...' from Gandalf and the sound of an arrow being taken off the bow startled me but I kept my gaze fixed on the Warg.

_He...h...help... me... _a choking sob sounding faintly in my mind, a voice that sounded as if it had been starved of nurture and love, kindness and compassion.

My eyes widened,

'I can hear you...' I whispered and a look of what looked like shock came to his eyes, then a single droplet fell from his black eyes. I felt my hand reach up and gently pet his coarse and scarred neck, the fur matted and bloodied from past fights.

A warm tingle fell through me and I could see...

_I saw a puppy, weeks old, just after getting his sight while he played with brothers and sisters, a mother and father wolf sitting regally in the shade of a willow tree, the size of the wolves astounded me; they were like Chaos albeit not as big but the pure strength emanating from them, unrivalled. As the puppies played, five of them in total, ranging from brown with a black tipped tail to a white cotton socks and a grey coat. It was a beautiful scene, the sun shining, there was a glistening lake like crystals on the clean blue world of water, ridges of mountains surrounding the plain and a peace that I had never felt, coursed through the very veins of the land. What is this place? I thought in awe._

_My question was instantly forgotten as the heads of both adult wolves shot up, they looked at each other in an almost humane way and back over towards the pups, who, while pouty over their game being interrupted, went to their parents beckoning call._

_He needs us, jewels. He needs our help. Stay near the willow, do not leave the valley and we shall be back soon, the haunting voice of the female wolf running through my head._

_It was not long after they had left that my stomach dropped at the sight of three Orcs standing in wait, before walking into the sunshine, despite the obvious hatred of it. The pups instantly stopped playing at the sight of the monsters. Whines of fear echoed from the pups as the backed towards the willow tree, the biggest of the five, the brown pup with the black tip standing in front of his smaller siblings growling pathetically at the Orcs who stopped at the sight and laughed maliciously before grabbing the pup by the back of the neck with a yelp of pain, earning the Orc a bite on the neck as he dropped the pup again growling protectively._

_The other Orcs laughed at the failure of the first, 'Gahh you let a little puppy get the best of you? Wait till the boys hear about this, you'll be a sitting maggot waiting to be squashed with the way things are gonna go for you!' _

_Growling, the Orc grabbed the pup again, a dagger in hand but he was stopped by the bigger of the other two Orcs,_

'_Wait! Don't kill it yet. Katagan wolves are hard to come by these days. Why don't we have a little fun with them, teach this mongrel a lesson. Kill the others.' The puppy yelled in fear and anger as one by one the puppies were cut down, each one giving a horrible cry of pain before silencing._

The image began to blur and I found myself looking into the eyes of the Warg again, a pain in its eyes as I saw the arrow jut out from its side. As it fell heavily to the ground I sat with it, tears running freely down my face.

_w...wa...wait..ed ...long...t...time...b..be...he...h...heard _the voice cried to me as the Warg looked at me with anguished eyes, _f...for...give...m..me...whisper..er_

_Shhh, _I whispered, barely keeping my voice from breaking, _there's nothing to forgive, just... just rest a moment, you'll be fine, you're gonna be fine. You're not alone anymore little one, not anymore._

Wrapping my arms around his neck I quietly hummed a lullaby to him, one my mother used to sing to me when I was afraid and couldn't sleep,

Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's an Irish lullaby

Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day

Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's an Irish lullaby

I was crying as I finished but he was looking at me with softened eyes,

_No..one...ever...cried over...me...before... _

It just made me cry harder.

_W...whisperer? _I could hear the sob in his voice, _do...do you think...I get...to see...mother again?_

I sniffed, 'Of course you will, there's no more pain not, be free, be at peace...oh God I don't even know your name.'

_That...that is al..right... neither...do...I... _

_I can give you one, if you'd like? _I asked, sniffling.

His eyes widened, _Yes... yes please..._

I thought for a moment, before choosing, 'Be at peace Donncha...'

_Donncha... _With that the Warg closed his eyes and as he did I saw one last flicker of light in those once dead eyes.

_Thank you..._

I don't know how long I sat there with him but at some point Aragorn crouched beside me, they had dug him a grave. I cried on his shoulder then as Donncha was put in his grave respectfully but not before I noticed the black tipped tail...

I kept to myself as we walked, keeping to the back and I loved them for giving me space but I couldn't think of that now. I could smell dark spices and then he was beside me,

'I am sorry, Freya.' Legolas said sadly, it was filled with so much meaning that I couldn't help but wonder if it was just for Donncha.

'It was wrong of me to kill him... but, it was if you were in a trance and I feared for you, I did.' He continued as we slowed out of earshot, 'I didn't know you could do that. That you could connect with one of those...'

I turned to him, 'One of those what, Legolas? Wargs? Beasts?'

'No! I meant... that you could talk to them. I don't know what I'm saying but I know, that- that what I said to you before, about whisperers,' His eyes met mine with a pained expression, 'I was wrong, and for that I am truly sorry. I guess it took for me to see you connect with a Warg of all things to understand that...'

'But he wasn't.' I whispered, knowing he could hear me, 'He was Katagan and he was tortured... and he became a Warg. What if that's what they all are?'

I looked back at him and he met my gaze with an unsure shake of the head with what was... pity?

Anger raged again as I took my hurt feeling out on him, 'What would you know anyway? What do you care about the Wargs or any of those lesser creatures you don't bother yourself with?' I knew I wasn't being fair and I turned and walked away before I said anything even worse that I knew I'd forget. Against my better judgement I looked back to see Legolas, looking at the ground as if Donncha was buried right there, the pain more evident on his face than I'd even seen on him before and I knew, deep down that maybe he did care...

* * *

**Sooooooo? Am I possibly nearly almost half-way there forgiven? :)**


End file.
